Sasuke's Brand New Start And a New Family Member
by RainSonata
Summary: Having to adopt a girl for the Hokage's reasons,Sasuke has to take care of this girl.With Itachi still alive in flesh,things just got harder for the boy.Read as Sasuke has to dead with being an exmissing nin and save his best friend and sister from danger
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke has a mission, a permanent one actually. Tsunade had him adopt a little girl to take care of. Will Sasuke live up to taking care of the child?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, so stay out you lawyers! Mumbles, stupid lawyers, can't I enjoy a nice Christmas break without them sticking their noses in?

* * *

"blab", normal talking or text

_"blab", thoughts_

**"blab", author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 1

* * *

_Sigh, how did I get into this?_ Sasuke was thinking as he looked at the pathway outside his house that morning. _Stupid Tsunade! This is_ _all HER FAULT!_ Sasuke raged in his thoughts. How did this happen well…

* * *

Flash Back

"What did you call for?" Sasuke asked in lazy tone that almost matches Shikamaru's tone.

"I called you here to talk about your adjustments to Konoha," was Tnunade's reply.

**(A/n: This took place on Naruto II, after Naruto saved Sasuke and dragged him back to Konoha)**

"hn...", was Sasuke's reply to this.

"From what Naruto and Sakura said, you're still cold to others and need to warm up to people," Tsunade continued,

"hn...", Sasuke hned again.

"So I thought that assigning you to take care of a little kid might fix that."

As soon as Tsunade said this, thoughts flowed rapidly through Sasuke's head, _WHAT!! I have to take care of a little kid! I CAN'T DO THAT! I'M TOO COOL FOR THIS! I, UCHIHA SASUKE AM TOO SEXY FOR THIS!_

Sasuke spitted some tea into Tsunade's face at this thought.

**(A/n: Where did the tea come from? O.o**

**(another A/n: I know Sasuke is being VERY OOC here, but I just need him to show some emotions here. It gets rather boring for me to type his oh-so-cool attitude over and over, so I exaggerated his reaction here. For you Sasuke fans out there, I'll stop doing that from now on. Now back to the story, YEAH!)**

Tsunade took a napkin and wiped her face, avoiding to show any disgust. Tsunade turned and saw Sasuke's expression (think of his pupiless face when Gai Sensei and Lee were hugging! The author snickers at this thought.) and said, "Sasuke, just think of this as a permanent mission. The little girl will be arriving tomorrow in the morning, I've send you all the stuff you need to take care of her."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but the phone rang, and so Sasuke watched the Fifth Hokage talking on the phone and left the office to go home. Sasuke walked out of the Hokage's office and grumbled as he walked home.

* * *

Back to the Present 

Sasuke looked back at the pathway though his window and saw two figures walking toward his house. _It must be them_, Sasuke thought, and went to open the door. But someone beated him to it and rang it first. Sasuke hesitated as he went to grab the door knob, but than opened it. _I guess I'm going to have to go through this_, Sasuke thought gloomly as the door opened.

* * *

**A/n: Well, that's my first chappie. Please R&R. Flames are welcome for I will need some comments to try to improve this fic. Yes, this is my first, I'll try to update when I have the time. Have an nice holiday. **


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sasuke has a mission, a permanent one actually. Tsunade had him adopt a little girl to take care of. Will Sasuke live up to taking care of the child?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! . Can't you lawyers get that in your head!? Thrash the crowd of lawyers with a telephone pole.

* * *

"blab", normal talking or text 

_"blab", thoughts_

**"blab", author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 2

* * *

The door opened. At the door were Sakura and the little girl. The little girl didn't look much in Sasuke's opinion. 

**(A/n: Gasp! Sasuke had an opinion!? Tries to dodge the kicks and punches from the Sasuke fan girls. Sigh, got to stop that.)**

Anyway, the girl had short raven hair, (think of Rukia from Bleach, her haircut is something similar to that) had big brown eyes, and was she was wearing a sweatshirt and some shorts. Sasuke stared at the girl and thought that she looked a least six or seven years old.

Sasuke just noticed Sakura at the door and said, "Oh, Sakura! I didn't notice you there."

Sakura fumed at this comment, but said, "Yeah, well here are the supplies Tsunade wanted to send to you." And handed the bag to Sasuke.

**(A/n: Sakura isn't obsessed with Sasuke as she was before, but she's still having a little feeling left, so she sometimes doesn't know how to act around him. I mean, if you had a crush on someone and suddenly they betray you and than come back, I pretty sure you would be confused too.)**

"Sakura, why don't you come in?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, I got a mission to do after this, so I can't stay here for long," Sakura replied and ran out the door after that,

Sasuke looked at the little girl who looked back at Sasuke with a bit of interest.

"All right, so you're Kanane right?"

The girl nodded. Sasuke continued, "Well, here's what you should know. One, I do not want to be called as Father or Dad. Two, call me by my name, Sasuke. And three, don't let any strangers come into the house without my permission." like those evil fan girls, Sasuke thought dreadfully. Even after the teenage Uchiha came back from Orochimaru's side, he still has some fan girls left.

Kanane nodded again. _Doesn't she ever speak?_ Sasuke thought.

"All right, speak already!" Sasuke commanded. He wasn't used to having someone so quiet in his house. Naruto was noisy and annoying, Sakura would occasionally hit Naruto, and the kids Sasuke used to baby-sit on his D-rank missions were always noisy.

Kanane finally said, "Alright niisan."

**(A/n: Niisan means older brother in Japanese)**

_What!?_ Sasuke was screaming in his head, _did she just call me niisan!?_ Sasuke tried to speak in his usually calm voice, "Don't called me that,"

"Sorry niisan," she said in a cheerful way.

"I said don't call me that!" Sasuke's face looked something like this, XD

The battle went on and on with Kanane kept on calling him niisan and Sasuke kept on telling her not to. Finally, the little girl got hungry after two hours of arguing.

"I'm hungry niisan." The raven haired girl said.

Sasuke, who was too out of breath to correct her, fixed lunch for the two of them to eat. They were eating ramen.

**(A/n: Yay! I like ramen.)**

* * *

After lunch, Sasuke started to put Kanane's stuff away in her new bedroom. Kanane followed him and tried to help him. 

"Niisan, can I help you?"

Sasuke, who found out by now that it was no use to correct her, the name was stuck to him, "Alright, go ahead." Sasuke turned behind him and saw Kanane trying to drag the big luggage, twice the size of her across her room. Sasuke sweatdropped and went to help her.

* * *

That Night After Dinner at Bedtime

"Niisan, can you read a story to me?"

"hn…"

"Please?"

"hn…"

"Pretty please?"

"hn…"

If I were to continue this dialog, it would fill about three pages of pleases and hns from the two of them, so we're skip to the part where Sasuke says something else.

* * *

15 minutes later…

"Ppleeeasseee…"

Sasuke was irritated and finally said after pausing for a minute or two, "Sigh, alright, but please go to sleep. What book do you want to read?"

Kanane took the biggest book from the bookself, it was Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

**(A/n: That's the thickest Harry Potter book! Has about 800 pages!)**

This left Sasuke to sweapdrop again. _Sigh, this is going to be a looooong… night,_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Another 15 Minutes Passed…

Sasuke finished the first chapter and looked at the bed to find that Kanane fell asleep. Hn, she isn't as bad as I thought she would be, Sasuke thought as he bookmarked the page where he left and turned off the lights. Sasuke went to his bedroom and found a note on top of the boxes. It went something like this:

Sasuke-

Here are all the supplies and money to take care of Kanane. Here are also the application forms to fill in for Ninja Academy. Naruto or Sakura will some everyday to your house to check on you.

-The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade

P.S.: Don't you dare try to train Kanane to avenge your brother or something along the lines. I WILL find out.

Sasuke read the letter three more times and thought, _Tsunade still doesn't trust me that much does she? Can't say I blame her._ Sasuke than gets into bed and falls asleep.

* * *

**A/n: Well, that's it for now. Whoa, I wrote so much compared to the first chap. I only gotten two reviews so far, but I shouldn't expect much since I'm a first timer. Oh well, it's the effort that counts, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sasuke has a mission, a permanent one actually. Tsunade had him adopt a little girl to take care of. Will Sasuke live up to taking care of the child?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, sob. But perhaps someday I would! Mua, ha, ha, ha, ha, cough, cough. Can I have some coughdrops? All the Naruto characters sweatdrop at this. Gaara takes a step away from the author, who is high on sugar.

The Author: Spots Gaara. Gaara-Kun! XD Runs after Gaara. Gaara didn't use his sand because he was panicing too much to remember. The author turns back to the audience. Gaara-Kun's mine! Stay away fan girls! Everyone sweatdrops again and Gaara fainted. Poor Gaara-Kun, the author picks him up.

* * *

"blab", normal talking or text 

_"blab", thoughts_

**"blab", author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 3

* * *

It has been a week since Kanane arrived, and Sasuke still had to get use to taking care of the kid. For example, Sasuke had to get a baby-sitter when he had to leave for a mission, like today. 

At the Hokage's office, "Oi, Tsunade baa-chan! You called me, what do you want?"

**(A/n: You call someone baa-chan like when you use the word granny, grandma, or for a woman over 50 years old. Tsunade is about 53 years old I think.)**

This came from none other than our favorite blond ninja, Naruto.

"You're here for a mission, and don't call me baa-chan!" Tsunade was pissed that Naruto still called her that.

"Is it a C rank mission? Cause I'm so tired of all those D rank mission, dattebayo!

**(A/n: In the Japanese language, an ending can be added with no meaning to make the tone sound tougher, childish, girlish, or many other changes depending on the many existing endings. "-ttebayo", which is not a well-known ending, has no literal meaning and cannot be translated, but carries the connotations of the speaker being uncultured, brusque, and seeming tougher than they really are. All this information was copied and pasted from wikipedia. I don't own wikipedia.)**

"You may have become chunin, but there's still one more D rank mission you have to do."

**(Another A/n: Naruto and Sasuke both became chunin and are sixteen years old now.)**

Naruto didn't like the sound of this, "Why a D rank mission! Can't the genins take care of that?"

"All the genin teams are on different missions and so are the other chunins, "the Hokage explained, "so that would leave you to take care of it."

Naruto sighed, "What's the mission?"

* * *

"I can't believe, of all missions, my last one is to do some baby-sitting." Naruto grumbled as he walked to the house where his destination was. A few minutes later, Naruto was thinking, _wait a minute, isn't this the teme's_ (Sasuke's) _house?_ Before he could think twice, he rang the bell. The door was opened by a little girl. 

"Hi, who are you?" the girl asked Naruto.

"Kanane, what did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?" it was Sasuke, (Whoa, Sasuke's being concern and caring here.)

Naruto was looked a bit shocked here to see Sasuke being concern over this little girl said, "Who is she, and why is she living in your house?"

"She's my sister,"

"She's related to you?" Naruto's eyes were all pupiless.

"Dobe, she's adopted."

"Don't call me that teme!"

**(A/n: If I haven't mistaken, teme means bastard.)**

"Hey, don't use bad language around her," Sasuke said pointing to Kanane, who was previously looking back and forth at the two best friends arguing, like someone watching a tennis game. "I'll be leaving for now, the note in the kitchen should tell you everything of what to do in case of emergencies." And the last survivor of the Uchiha clan left.

* * *

Naruto grumbled something about the teme. He turned to see where Kanane was wondered where she was. _Oh, no! Where is she?_ Naruto thought as he started to look all over the house to find the raven haired girl. Naruto went to look in one of the bedrooms. He searched under the bed that could have fitted a little kid. No sign of Kanane. The Kyuubi vessel looked in the bathroom, negative. After looking in other places, Naruto was about to give up when he went to the kitchen. As he opened the door (The kitchen has a door?) a bucket of water fell on Naruto's head. Hey, who did that? Naruto thought. Naruto heard someone giggling; he looked under the table and saw Kanane giggling at Naruto. 

"Hey, not bad," Naruto said and felt foolish for falling into such a simple prank. "All right, you win, I'm going to dry up." And Naruto went to the bathroom to dry up. _Who knew the teme's little sister could pull a prank_, Naruto thought as he dried himself up.

It was the afternoon now. As Naruto went back to the kitchen and noticed a note on the refrigerator.

Hey, Dobe, Kanane can eat anything in the refrigerator for her snack. Don't let her eat ramen. She just had some yesterday. I don't want her to learn your bad eating habits.

The note was signed at the bottom with Sasuke's name.

"Naruto, what's that?" Kanane asked, trying to peek at the note on her tippy toes. Before Naruto could answer, the door rang.

Naruto motioned at Kanane to wait and went to open the door. "Hello Sakura!"

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I have to baby sit Sasuke's sister." Naruto said. "Why are you here for?"

"Ah, Tsunade sent me here to check and see how Kanane's doing. How is it being her baby sitter?"

"She's okay," Naruto answered and told Sakura about the prank. Sakura smirked in a very Sasuke-like way when she heard this.

"Why is Blondie and Pinky talking together? I thought Pinky liked niisan." Kanane spoke up.

_PINKY?! How dare she call me that! And I DO NOT like Sasuke any more! ARGG! Sakura's inner self raged in her head_, clutching her fist. Sakura (the normal one), said in a stiff manner, "We're talking because we're friends and I don't like Sasuke like that." She finished in a 'that's final' way. Naruto wasn't happy being called 'Blondie', but was sort of used to this.

* * *

At the end of the day when Sasuke came back, Naruto could have been heard mumbling things like, she called me Blondie, and Sakura looked like she wanted to punch Sasuke. Sasuke ignored this because he's like that, and decided that he needed to have a talk with Kanane tonight.

* * *

**(A/n: That's all for tonight. Author looks at the stats of the stories. WHAT! Seventy-two hits, no c2s, three favorites, four alerts, and only two reviews? Wah, I feel like a lousy writer. You don't mind if you send some reviews? I know it's great to know some people are interest in reading my story and even favorite it and alert it, it would be nice to get some reviews to know how to improve my story. This might even make my days better! I think I already sent a reply to xXUrbanRegalityXx's review and got a review from 852159357. Thank you for your reviews! You made my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sasuke has a mission, a permanent one actually. Tsunade had him adopt a little girl to take care of. Will Sasuke live up to taking care of the child?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's lest likely I ever will. I can't own Naruto, but can write a fan fiction about it right? The plotline was mine though.

**An Author Note: As Kanane ages a bit in the story, the rating may go higher.**

**A Note from the Author's Crazy-Sugar-High-Self that we will refer to as her inner-self from now on: HELLO PEOPLE! LIKE THE DISCLAIMER SAYS, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BUT SOMEDAY I'LL OWN GAARA! GAARA-KUN, I'LL SOMEDAY OWN YOU!!**

Somewhere in Suna, in Gaara's office, (He's now Kazekage!) our young Kazekage twitches, "My Gaara senses are tingling, they're telling me that someone wants to own me." Gaara shivers. Gaara's thoughts: Fan girls are so scary…XD

Sasuke: I agree. (Thumbs up. dOb)

Sasuke fan girls: Sasuke-kun! (Chases after Sasuke)

Sasuke (runs off): I hate my life! XD

Itachi (who appeared out of nowhere): Foolish little brother, you have so many fan girls, but you're still gay for joining Orochimaru. (All the fan girls heard this and attacked Itachi, but he disappeared because that's how he is.)

* * *

"blab", normal talking, text

_"blab", thinking_

**"blab", author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 4

* * *

Kanane was walking along a path to get to Ninja Academy that morning. A week ago, she had just become seven years old. To her, becoming seven was a big deal for her because now, she could attend Ninja Academy to become a ninja. Sasuke was walking in a slow pace behind Kanane. 

"Niisan," Kanane said in an impatient voice,"hurry up! School can start any minute now!"

Sasuke kept going at the same pace said, "Don't hurry so much, the school isn't going anywhere." He stared at the sky and thought that they would have about fifteen or twenty minutes at least until school started. A few more minutes later, as they walked some more, the academy could be seen ahead.

"There it is!" Kanane shouted excitedly and ran down hill. Sasuke had to run after her to keep up. Kanane was looking at her surroundings. The girl was busy walking around, not bothering to look where she was going, she bumped into the teacher. (Guess who the teacher is.)

"Oh, this is so troublesome. Some kids just don't bother to watch where they're going." Her soon-to-be sensei mumbled.

"Sorry sir," Kanane said. Shikamaru just stared at the girl and gave a look to Sasuke that looked like it said, is this another relative of yours? Sasuke just gave him his usually glare that he would give to everyone else who had asked this question for the past few weeks.

Shikamaru shook this off and said, "The ceremony is going to start."

* * *

At the ceremony, Kanane was excited. All the parents and relatives were there for their kids. After the fifth hokage finished her speech, Kanane searched the crowd for Sasuke. She spotted him and ran to him. Sasuke told her to get to class and pointed to the crowd of children rushing through the door. Kanane ran with the other children and disappeared. Sasuke smiled and left the academy. 

In the academy, Kanane saw a lot of kids around her. The teacher, Shikamaru, was calling roll. The kids and Kanane thought that it was rather funny that their sensei would once in a while, mumble that something was troublesome.

"Alright, it's roll call time," Shikamaru announced, "Sigh, this is so troublesome," he mumbled and several people in the class laughed at this.

"Settle down," their sensei told them started to take roll call. "Ikari Ryoko,"

"Here!" A brunette girl was waving her hand up in the air.

"Kino Hanzo"

"Here!" Hanzo was a boy with green hair and green eyes. "Matsumoto Mirei" was a girl with short, red hair and lavender eyes. "Hino Hana" was a shy girl, unlike the others, when she was called, she quietly raised her hand. She had short, blue hair and silver eyes. "Hyuga Kaji" was a boy with slightly spiky, dark brown hair. Like most of the people from the Hyuga clan, he had white pupiless eyes. "Sagi Shugo" was a blond boy with green eyes and "Kozuka Rena" was a girl with orange hair and red eyes. "Tomoe Shiro", a boy with black hair and dark eyes. "Maple Haruka" was a blond girl with brown eyes. "Hirukawa Shinji" and "Miyamoto Ryu" was called next. Shinji was a boy with dark purple with dark eyes. Ryo had brown hair and dark eyes. Kanane was finally called.

"Uchiha Kanane" Shikamaru called out.

"She's an Uchiha?" Some students whispered,"I thought there was only two Uchiha survivors left!" Kanane tried to ignore the whispering and slowly raised her hand. Shikamaru went on with another list of names and Kanane remained quiet for the whole time. She wondered what did they meant that there were only two survivors left in the Uchiha clan. The rest of the class was pretty normal. They learned normal things like math, reading, science, history, and even a bit of music. They were told by their sensei that they would have their first lesson to become a ninja after recess.

* * *

At recess, Kanane walked around looking at all the people around her playing. A girl her same age came up to her; it was Mirei, "Hey, do you want to join us?" and gestured to a group of girls who were playing hopscotch. Kanane nodded and Mirei said, "You're Kanane right?" 

"Yes." During that recess, Kanane had a great time playing and found out that the other girls were her age too. Even though it has been only a few hours, Kanane felt that Mirei was going to be her best friend. For a while, she forgot about the whole thing about the Uchiha clan.

"What do you think of school so far?" Mirei asked Kanane while they were taking a break from playing.

"It's great, what do you after school?"

"I help my parents or I would sometimes go to a friend's house." She replied.

"Are you excited about the next lesson?" Kanane asked.

"Oh yes, but I like music lessons best. I'm taking music lessons for the flute!" The redhead said excitedly.

* * *

"All right class, today, we are going to start a little bit of our ninja training." Shikamaru announced after recess was over. "We will learn how to control chakra, learn a couple of basic jutsus, and plenty of other stuff that I feel that is too troublesome to list." By now, the pupils were used to this and waited for more. 

Their sensei continued, "Could someone here explain to me was chakra is." Someone's hand was waving to catch his attention. "Go ahead." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Chakra is the mix of energy present in all cells of the body and spiritual energy you get from exercise and experience by a variety of methods." The person who answered this was Rena.

"That's right, now like she said there, we are going to go several exercises to shape your chakra." For the next hour, the whole class was doing a bunch of 'basic' exercises. By the time they were done with all of their exercises, many students complained, all were tired. Kanane refused to complain and was determined not to. After their first lesson on chakra, the class learned much more than chakra. They learned how to use weapons by first learning to aim before their sensei would let anyone fiddle around with a kunai knife. Much to everybody's disappointment, they wouldn't get to learn any jutsus until they learn how to use chakra. Mirei and another girl named Haruka got control of their chakra. Kanane almost got it, but not quite.

* * *

There was now one more lesson to do and it was flower arrangement class. Every girl had to take one year of flower arrangement class to become a kunoichi.

**(A/n: A kunoichi is a girl ninja.)**

Kanane was gathering a small bunch of flowers when someone stepped up to her. "So you're one of the last survivors of the Uchiha clan, huh." A girl with purple shoulder-length hair said. A small group of girls behind her smirked as this comment. Kanane pretended not to hear this and continued to make it look like the ground was interesting. "But I guess you're probably going to take it after your family and kill them off." The girl continued. Kanane clutched her fist tightly and remained looking down. Mirei attacked the girl and bit her arm when the teacher saw this and stopped the two of them.

"But Lavender was talking bad of her family!" Mirei protested while the teacher was giving her a time out.

**(A/n: The girl's name is Lavender. No, there will be no gay or lesbian pairings in this story. This is what you yaoi fan girls need to know. If you just love that kind of pairing so much and would like to give me a flame just for that, go find another fan fiction please. Thank you for your cooperation here.)**

* * *

Kanane felt guilty for getting Mirei in trouble and apologized to her after school. 

"Don't go sorry! That girl Lavender and her little groupie of b--ches (I can't fully swear here since I made this story K+.) were giving you a bad name there! My parents would probably get mad at me for my punishment, but your situation is worse." And Mirei left after saying this and walked home. Kanane left too and went home.

Flashback:

"She's an Uchiha?" Some students whispered," I thought there were only two Uchiha survivors left!"

End of Flashback

Kanane stared at the ground and thought, _what do they mean that there are only two Uchiha survivors left?_ She opened the door of her house and threw her bag in the hallway. _Sasuke's going to be home any minute now,_ Kanane thought, and fell asleep on the bed in her bedroom.

* * *

**A/n: Alright! Another chapter done! This chapter took me almost two days to finish,. Thank you for reading my fan fiction and thank you for the following people who gave some reviews for chapter 3. And they are:**

**AngelSachiya**

**Mizuki hikari**

**Koneko-no-Uchiha**

**A Note from the Author's 'inner-self': THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! (says a phrase that shouldn't be found in a K+ fic.) SOMEDAY, I'LL FIND GAARA-KUN! GAARA-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?!**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sasuke has a mission, a permanent one actually. Tsunade had him adopt a little girl to take care of. Will Sasuke live up to taking care of the child?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The only person who owns Naruto here is Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own Naruto, why would I be writing this fic?

* * *

Sasuke (comes back from being chased by the fan girls): Another day of running, but I'm still alive!

Gaara: You think you have it that bad? (Behind gaara, there's a big mob of fan girls just as huge as Sasuke's)

Gaara Fan Girls: Gaara-kun, we love you! (Runs after him)

Author: Stay away from him! Gaara-kun's mine!

All the Gaara Fan Girls disagreed with the author, and so they had a bitch fight on who get to be with Gaara.

Gaara was sitting on an imaginary chair that was made of sand and looked amused.

Shikamaru: This is so troublesome.

Author's 'inner-self': This is what happens when you put an Orochimaru lover (Sasuke: Hey! That's not true! Author's 'inner-self': Just keep telling yourself that, smirks.), a strong, dangerous, but a very good-looking kazekage (Gaara rolls his eyes.), a sugar-high author (Author: Hey!), and a lazy bum.

* * *

"blab", normal talking, text

_"blab", thinking, thoughts_

**"blab", author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 5

* * *

It was about an hour later when Sasuke came home from his latest mission. Kanane woke up when she heard the door open and came downstairs. Sasuke just came back from an exhausting mission, so dinner was rather quiet.

"Is there something wrong in school?" He asked once, and Kanane shook her head. She didn't want to worry him and she was a little afraid of finding out the truth. She recalled that one time, when Sasuke and Kanane walked past the police office, she asked why are was there. Sasuke than explained that the first people who found the police service were from the Uchiha clan and that his father used to work there. He also mentioned that now there weren't a lot of people from the Uchiha clan as much as there used to be.

* * *

Flashback:

"What happened to your parents?" She asked back them.

Sasuke looked away and said, "I'll tell you later when you get older." When he said that, it looked like he didn't want to talk about it, like it brought him terrible memories.

End Flashback

* * *

After the silent dinner, Sasuke said goodnight and went off to bed. Kanane, who already took a nap when she got home, was restless. She was still on that thought, what was it about his clan and his family that made him upset for not talking about it? Was it something bad that made him skittish about that subject? Kanane never realized it before, but ever since she was adopted, she would sometimes hear the villagers talking bad of Sasuke.

Flashback

Kanane was playing in the playground with the other kids when she heard one of the teachers say, "So that kid was adopted by Sasuke eh? Sasuke was a good student at the academy, but he was never the one warm up to others."

Another teacher said, "He was one of the best students I ever had, beside his older brother Itachi. But right after he left the academy, I heard he tried to avenge his family."

Another teacher joined the conversation, "It sounds like a reasonable thing to do, but didn't he joined-"before the teacher could continue, the first teacher covered his mouth.

"Wait, someone might be listening to us." And the group of teachers moved on to another subject. Kanane was still staring at the teachers.

"Kanane, it's your turn." Mirei tapped her shoulder and Kanane was snapped back to reality.

End Flashback

* * *

Another Flashback

**(A/n: This happened when Kanane came back from school)**

A villager woman is now taking, "Do you think that letting that traitor adopt an innocent kid is that reasonable?"

"Well, she is the Hokage, so it is her choice to let the boy take care of a child." Her husband said.

"You're just saying that because you like the Hokage's breast!" His wife exclaimed and was fuming. "Anyway, suppose he plans to use the child as a tool of some sort and betrays the village again?"

The husband turns to protest when Kanane, who was listening very quietly behind the bushes, ran off. Forgetting to be quiet, she ran down the streets crying like a lost child, leaving the couple looking puzzled at the crying girl running down the streets. Well, she was a bit lost on what the villagers were talking about, but it was a bit obvious that there was something wrong about Sasuke's clan or perhaps it was what he did.

End Flashback

* * *

Kanane knew from the teachers that Sasuke must have been a good student in his academy days, but he never mentioned that he had an older brother. _Did niisan really have an older brother,_ she thought. Kanane didn't have a very big span of vocabulary since she's only a seven year old, so she was puzzled by what they meant by the word 'avenge'. What puzzled her even more was that one of the teachers said that Sasuke joined something, or was it somewhere? Why were the villagers uncertain about Sasuke adopting her? Kanane fell asleep over all these questions, only to feel more confused than ever.

* * *

The next day, there was no school since it was non-student day. Right after a quiet breakfast, Sasuke promised Kanane that after he trains her a bit, he'll let her have free time for the rest of the day. For the whole hour, Kanane has been doing a bunch of exercises like she did in school. After nearly an hour on trying to shape her chakra and a bit of advice from Sasuke, Kanane managed to finally do it.

"You're doing well, if you can really get the hang of it, perhaps you'll be able to master the 'Gōkakyū no Jutsu'.

**(A/n: 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu' is also called 'Fire Style: Fireball Justsu'. It literally translates to 'Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique'.**

The Uchiha clan considered the ability able to do the fire jutsu as proof that they would have to become an adult. The siblings took a lunch break when Sasuke announced that she can now have some free time. Sasuke didn't have any missions today. The two of them were now going to the forest for no apparent reason, just to go on a walk? They went past the place where former Team 7 used to train.

**(A/n: This is the place where Team 7 took the bell test where Naruto was tied to the pole.)**

Kanane saw a man that looked like he was in his early thirties.

**(A/n: He was about 26-27 in part 1. In part 2, he was 29, so he should be 30 years old at least.)**

The man had grey hair, wore his hitai-ite over one of his eyes and wore a face mask covering his mouth.

**(A/n: Hitai-ite is another way to say 'forehead protector')**

The man was Kakashi and was reading one of the books of the Icha Icha series: Icha Icha.Takutikusu. Behind him were two boys and one girl. One of the boys had dark hair and the other had red hair. The girl had brown hair. The boy with red hair was pinned to the pole while the girl was shaking her head.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted Sasuke and Kanane when he noticed them. Kakashi looked at Kanane and asked, "Who's the girl?"

"That is Kanane." Sasuke told his former teacher. So they're doing the bell test, just like Team 7 used to, Sasuke thought.

"Ah huh." The silver head nodded and kept his eyes in his perverted book.

"What book is that?" Kanane asked, trying to peer at the book. Kakachi blushed at the thought of the things in the book that contained in its porny contents. At the same time, Kakashi pulled the book away from Kanane.

"Ah," Kakashi was still blushing from the thoughts and said, "your brother Sasuke can tell you when you get a little bit older, right Sasuke?" to a raging Sasuke. Kakashi's team was now interested in the conversation when Sasuke dragged Kanane from discussing anything further.

* * *

In the forest now, Sasuke and Kanane were looking at the other ninja teams training.

Kanane than announced while being on Sasuke's back, getting a little piggyback ride, "When I grow up and become a shinobi, I'll become an ANBU captain and protect all my friends and you niisan."

Sasuke stopped there and smiled **(A/n: Oh no, Sasuke smiled again! The world's going to end!) **And said, "If you're going to become an ANBU captain, you're going to have to train hard than."

"Don't worry, I will." Kanane said.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to see who was yelling out his name and saw Naruto running after them. "The hokage wants to tell you that you have a new mission, dattebayo!"

"Now?" Sasuke asked and said to Naruto, "Can you please take care of Kanane and bring her home?" and putted Kanane down. Sasuke than ran back to the village. The next hour, Naruto and Kanane were walking home.

"Naruto, does Sasuke have an aniki?" Kanane asked out of the blue.

**(A/n: Aniki means elder brother.)**

"What?" Naruto asked and thought where did she hear that? "Maybe, why did you ask?"

"Because, all these teachers, they said that niisan was good in school. Just as good as his older brother they said." Kanane said with uncertainty. "I heard a villager saying something about Sasuke being an avenger."

Naruto froze at this and thought how did she hear all of this stuff? He continued walking.

* * *

Somewhere nearby Naruto and Kanane, there were two shadowy figures.

"The fox container is here." One of the shadowy figures mumbled.

"Yes," The other figure agreed.

"Shall we proceed with the plans the leader told us?"

"No, I thing we should wait for a bit."

* * *

Back to where Naruto and Kanane are. It was now the afternoon around three o'clock. The two were about half an hour away from the village. Kanane and Naruto didn't have much of a conversation after that little talk earlier, so all they could hear was the birds chirping away. Kanane was looking at the trees and thought of how could shinobis find their way out of this forest when almost every tree looked identical to each other. The two didn't notice that two of the shadowy figures were watching them now. Kanane had a strange feeling that someone was watching them.

Where the two shadowy figures are hiding and watching Naruto and Kanane.

"I think it's time to launch the plan now." The shadowy figure said.

"Yes Kisame, it is now the time." The second figure took of his hat to reveal his face. Itachi turned to Kisame with his sharingan eyes and said, "This time, we'll get Kyuubi for sure."

* * *

**A/n: Ta-da! Done with this chapter! Thank you _Mizuki hikari_ and _–my-name-is-E_ for reviewing. Please review some more! I enjoy your reviews and having you read my story. But doesn't every author do? Well, unless you count Lemony Snicket, but that's another story. For those who decide to review, tell me if you want Orochimaru to live or to be long gone dead. I might use this for future chapters. When I get back from Winter Break, I might update less often. Your reviews will cheer me up when I have to study for the state test again.**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Sasuke has a mission, a permanent one actually. Tsunade had him adopt a little girl to take care of. Will Sasuke live up to taking care of the child?

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? I'm only a thirteen year old that can't even make toast without burning it.

Sasuke (spots Itachi): IT'S YOU! Itachi! Someday, I'll avenge our clan, so I must kill you! ATTACK HIM MY FANGIRLS!

Fangirls: CHARGE! (attacks Itachi)

Itachi: Foolish little brother, your fangirls won't help you, because they have to deal with MINE! (behind him, Itachi's BIG GROUP of fangirls appear)

The Sasuke and Itachi fangirls get in a bitch fight and attack each other.

Neji: CAT FIGHT!

Random Fangirl: OMG! XD IT'S NEJI-KUN! (tries to hug Neji)

Random Fangirl gets hit in the head by Tenten.

Tenten: Don't you dare! Neji-kun's mine!

* * *

"blab", normal talking or text 

_"blab", thoughts_

**"blab", author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 6

* * *

Itachi and Kisame looked behind a series of trees ahead of them and spotted the blond vessel of the nine-tailed fox, Kuuybi. Kisame noted that the blond Chunin had a little girl with him. The girl didn't look like she finished school yet and didn't become a shinobi yet. She looked like no harm at all, but remembered that you shouldn't underestimate your enemies. From what he heard, his partner Itachi already became a member of ANBU when he was only thirteen years old. Almost three years ago, the two of them have tried to capture Naruto, but was stopped by one of the Konoha shinobis that was with Naruto. That was the day when Kisame finally met his partner's 'foolish little brother' as Itachi would put it. Three years later now, they were sure to capture Naruto this time. Itachi and Kisame prepared to take the Kuuybi container hostage.

* * *

Naruto stopped in his tracks and hesitated. It felt like they were being followed. Naruto turned to check and the next thing he knew, he found himself lieing on the ground. Somebody pushed him. 

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto looked up and saw red eyes looking back.

Itachi ignored Naruto and said, "You're the container of the Kuuybi."

Kisame grabbed Kanane roughly. Kanane tried to struggle out of his tight grip.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and tried to find a way to wiggle out.

Kisame ignored her useless struggling and yelling. He turned to Itachi to ask the exUchiha "What should we do with the little girl?" Itachi didn't really see much harm in the girl that was struggling from the arms of his shark-like partner. To tell you the truth, she looked a bit like Sasuke in Itachi's opinion. But what's the use of telling you that? Pretty much all Uchihas look alike since they're all from the same clan. Maybe it was the way she was struggling that reminded him of his 'foolish little brother'. Sigh, it must run in the family.

Before the Uchiha prodigy could answer his partner's question, Itachi heard Naruto running toward. It looks like Naruto got up while Itachi was in thought.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto screamed and launched his attack. The spiral sphere of chakra launched at the two Akatsuki members. Itachi dodged the attack easily with his Sharingan.

" Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi's eyes changed. His eyes were still crimson, but now the tomoe of his Sharingan was shaped like a pinwheel. "Tsukuyomi!"

**(A/n: Rasengan was that jutsu Naruto learned from Jiraiya during the Chunin exams. Jiraiya is that pervert guy who wrote that novel Icha Icha Paradise. Sharingan is a kekkei genkai, a bloodline trait that is passed down through a clan. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan is like the Sharingan, but can do many things a Sharingan can't do. As in another words, it better. Tsukuyomi was that jutsu Itachi used on Sasuke to torture him after the Chunin exams. The Mangekyo Sharingan is necessary to do this jutsu.)**

Kanane was still struggling, trying to free herself. She stopped and looked at Naruto and Itachi fighting. The person who grabbed her turned her head away and said, "Hey, you shouldn't look at Itachi's eyes, you wouldn't want to look at him in the eye for a moment there." Kanane wondered why this shark guy was telling her not to look at this S-rank criminal when he just grabbed hold of her like a dog on a chain. She turned to look at Naruto and saw that he was struggling to avoid eye contact to the missing nin.

Naruto looked away and told himself, "Don't look, don't look, don't look." He started to look up and mumbled to himself again, "NO! I must not look." And forced himself to not look at Itachi in the eye. Sasuke's brother pushed Naruto's head up and focused his eyes to the Kuuybi container. Even at this point, Naruto resist looking at Itachi in the eye. _Look at any but the eyes, don't give eye contact,_ Naruto tried to tell himself that. Itachi was sick of this nonsense and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto coughed out blood. The blond shinobi stared at the blood he coughed out and prepared another attack.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shadow Clone Technique!"

**(A/n: I sure all you people who watch Naruto are familiar with this jutsu, so there's no point of explaining this right?) **

Six shadow clones of Naruto appear. All the clones shouted, "Ōdama Rasengan! Great Ball Spiraling Sphere!" A big blue sphere formed and all the clones ran and striked Itachi with it. Itachi's chakra has been decreased from his attempt to use Tsukuyomi on Naruto. Itachi dodged the attack again and punched Naruto. Poof! It was a clone. He turned and punched the other Naruto. Poof! Another clone. Itachi attacked all the Narutos with a fire jutsu. Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! He turned around and saw the real Naruto attacking him from his back.

Naruto groaned as Itachi strained him. As Itachi carried the boy on his shoulders, the last thing Naruto thought was _Sakura…Sasuke…_

Kanane stared and felt scared for her life. That man just defeated Naruto and now, what were they going to do with Naruto and her?

"Hey! What are you going to do with us!?" She asked in an alarming voice as Kisame and Itachi started to move. The two Akatsuki members ignored her question.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! I asked a question!" Kanane whined.

"Well, aren't you the whiny type?" Kisame growled and decided not to answer her question at all. This made Kanane a bit mad. She hated it when adults wouldn't answer her question. For hours, Itachi and Kisame were still walking and Naruto hasn't woken up yet. She would try to wake him up occasionally, but he would still be in his unconscious state.

The two missing nins were now taking a break. Once in a while, Itachi would give her a bit of food to stop her from complaining. One thing to learn today from the great Itachi: kidnapping kids is no fun.

_That kid must have used a great amount of chakra to be unconscious for such a long period of time,_ Kisame thought as he and Itachi walked across a bridge that was built over a river. Every now and than, Kisame and Itachi would switch carry them. Right now, Kisame was carrying Kanane piggyback style and Itachi was carrying Naruto over his back.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha when Sakura is walking to Sasuke's house. She took the keys and opened the door when she got to his house. It was dark inside. Sakura turned on the lights and didn't see Naruto or Kanane. She looked in another room and couldn't find them there. After searching through the house, room by room, Sakura still saw no sign of those two. _When Sasuke had to go on that mission, he told_ _me that Naruto would be taking Kanane home and looking after her,_ she thought. _Hey! Maybe they're at Naruto's place!_ Sakura thought and ran to the direction of Naruto's apartment. 

"Hello?" Sakura opened the door to Naruto's apartment. Again after searching through Naruto's apartment, she still couldn't find Naruto or Kanane. _Why would they be going anywhere else when it was past dinner?_ Getting worried, Sakura decided that she should go ask Tsunade to be sure.

At the office, two guards were guarding the office. One guard noticed Sakura when she arrived. "Hey, what are you doing at the Hokage's office at this time of the day?"

"Please, it's really important. It'll only take a moment." Sakura pleaded.

"I don't know, the Hokage busy here." The guard scratched his head. "But alright then." And let her in. _I hope Hokage-sama isn't sleeping on her paper work, the other guard thought._

**(A/n: -sama is a honorific you use when you address to someone formally. Like to someone you respect.**

* * *

In Tsunade's office, Tsunade was busy alright. Busy sleeping that is. She was sleeping on the paperwork she was assigned to. It looked like the hokage was trying to get herself drunk while doing her paperwork. There was a can of sake in her hand.

"Tsunade?" Sakura checked to see if the Hokage was awake. Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, saw Sakura and said, "Hello Sakura, it looks like Tsunade-sama fell asleep while drinking sake again."

"Bui." Tonton whined.

**(A/n: Tonton is Tsunade's pet pig.)**

"Hokage-sama! Wake up!" She went to wake the Hokage.

"Uh, what? I'm awake." The fifth Hokage woke up.

Sakura spitted out the new, "Tsunade, I went to Sasuke's house, but he wasn't there. I checked to see if Kanane was with Naruto, but no one was home."

Tsunade took full attention now and said, "WHAT?! You mean that Naruto and Kanane are gone? What happened to them?"

"I don't know. But a few hours ago, Sasuke went by and told me that he had a mission. So he had Naruto take care of his little sister. He also said that Naruto was taking her home with her for a while." Sakura said honestly. Hinata just came into the office from her recent mission.

"H-hokage-s-sama. I-I finished my m-mission." The Hyuga stuttered.

The Hokage turned and said, "Thank you Hinata. Sakura did see Naruto at the Ichiraku?"

**(A/n: Ichiraku is the Ramen bar.)**

"Yes. There was no sign of them."

Hinata looked worried, "Did something happen to Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly, afraid of what the answer would be."

"Well, we don't know for sure yet. We just can't find them." Sakura took Hinata.

"Uh, t-today, this afternoon, I-I heard Naruto-kun in the forest. It s-sounded like he was fighting, b-but, it sounded like it was a s-serious one." Hinata said this so softly that Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura had to leen over to hear what she just said.

"You don't think that something happened to them while they were on their way here did you?" Shizune asked Tsunade curiously.

"I'm afraid so. I guess that means that I'll organize a small group for a mission."

"Who are you going to call?" Shizune asked.

* * *

The next day, Hinata was waiting at the Hokage's office. She was now waiting for the two other Chonin to arrive. Last night, the Hokage assigned another mission to Hinata, but this time, she wasn't assigned with her whole team. She was going on a mission with Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka. Even after Naruto left with Jiraiya to train, Hinata still had a crush on Naruto. Tsunade suspected that it was Akatsuki who took Naruto and Kanane. Akatsuki was an organization that wanted to take the container of the demons to rule the world. She now saw Rock Lee and Kiba coming. _I hope Naruto is doing all right,_ Hinata thought, thinking about the evil organization. First they tried to kidnap the Kazekage of Suna and killed him, and now, they just kidnapped her Naruto-kun! 

Kiba saw Hinata looking sad tried to confort her, "Don't worry Hinata, we'll save Naruto in no time!"

"Kiba-kun is right! Yosh! Our youth and Naruto's spring time of youth will over come the evil of Akatsuki!" Rock Lee cried anime eyes and blabbed on and on about youth. Youth this, youth that. Blab, blab, blab.

* * *

Now back to where Naruto and Kanane are with Itachi and Kisame. They now were at the Akatsuki hidout. _What do I do now,_ Kanane thought grimly. Naruto was still unconscious and they were held by the Akatsuki. Awhile ago, someone told her that the organization that kidnapped them were called the Akatsuki. The two Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame placed them in a room with two beds. Naruto was sleeping on one of the beds. 

"Huh, where am I?" It looked like Naruto just woke up from his unconscious state. "Kanane? Are you alright there?" He looked to see how she was. Kanane didn't feel alright at all. She buried her head into her knees to Naruto's question.

Naruto saw that he asked the wrong question and said, "Well, you can talk to me if there was something you want to tell me." Kanane said nothing. Naruto saw that it was no use and lied on the bed. Itachi watched silently at the two he just kidnapped. _The fox container is_ _asking the girls questions, but she won't answer, arg, why do I care,_ he thought. _She reminds me of someone,_ the Uchiha prodigy thought. _She's a bit like Sasuke, minus being a boy and she'll be like a girly version of Sasuke when he was a kid,_ Itachi thought.

"Is she a relative of yours?" It was Kisame.

_What made him think of that, _Itachi thought and tried to shake that idea out of his head. "No, I don't think so. Why?" Kisame shrugged his shoulders and went to another room. Itachi left the room too and went to get some coffee. The last thing he wanted was to have another relative to worry about.

He didn't need another Uchiha to 'cheer him up'. Itachi does not need any cheering up. He does not get lonely either.

**(A/n: Yay for coffee!)**

* * *

Naruto saw one of the Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame, who were just watching Kanane and him leaving the room. _What do they_ _think when they look at us,_ Naruto thought, _two kids who need desperate help, or a weak girl and a demon fox container?_

* * *

Someway else in a forest, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Kiba are on their way to Akatsuki's hideout to rescue Naruto and Kanane. Rock Lee was still rambling on about youth, Kiba was talking quietly to Akamaru, and Hinata was still thinking about Naruto. _Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll come and save you,_ Hinata thought. _I hope,_ she added.

* * *

**A/n: Here's chapter 6. I only go one review this time. Please for the sake of cheese, R&R! Read and Review! Your reviews tell me how much I need to improve my fic and how much you love it. I'll be back to school in less than a week. Boo hoo for me. I would like to dedicate his chapter to my friend Christian. She's a fanfirl of Itachi. I never really knew how Itachi would react to things, so I'll try to make it like Sasuke's. Since the two of them act a bit like each other. They are brothers. Does this run in their families of something?**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Sasuke has a mission, a permanent one. Tsunade had him adopt a little girl name Kanane. Will Sasuke live up to take care of her? Now Akatsuki captured Naruto and Kanane. What will become of them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. If I could own Naruto, I would make many strange things happen to the characters of Naruto. ;)

Gaara: Thank goodness animegirl98 doesn't own us.

The author is trying to resist glomping Gaara.

Gaara: O,o

Naruto: Hello! Hey, this is the first time you putted me on here. I'm supposed to be the main character of this show! That's why they call it Naruto. Are you saying that I'm not awesome enough?

Hinata: I-I think you're a-awesome N-Naruto.

Naruto: Really? Hey, want to go eat some ramen with me Hinata?

Hinata faints at Naruto's request.

Naruto: Hinata? (Picks her up.)

Kiba appears out of the sky: AHHHHH!! (Lands on the floor) OUCH! Falling from the sky is no fun, right Akamaru? (Akamaru barks in agreement, notice Hinata) Hey, what did you do to Hinata?!

Naruto: I-I didn't do anything to her! I just asked her if she could eat ramen with me.

Neji: Wait til Hiashi-sama finds out about this.

Tenten hits Neji in the head: Sorry Neji-kun, but I'm not going to let you ruin Hinata's moment of love.

Naruto looks clueless at this: Does Hinata really love me?

Hinata wakes up: N-Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hinata! You're awake! Want to go now?!

Hinata: HELL YEAH!!

All the Naruto characters: O.o thoughts: Did Hinata just say 'hell yeah'?

Hinata and Naruto walk together to the Ramen bar in the sunset.

Rock Lee: YOUNG LOVE IS SO YOUTHFUL! LET THEIR SPRING TIME OF YOUTH BE IN THE AIR!! (Behind Lee, there is a sunset, waves, and a bunch of cute animals)

All the Naruto characters (except Naruto and Hinata, they're busy eating ramen): O.o;

* * *

"blab", normal talking or text

_"blab", thoughts_

**"blab", author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 7

* * *

Sasuke just came back from his little mission. It wasn't such a big mission as his others, but a mission is a mission. Now he has to go to Tsunade to inform her that he finished his mission. A moment ago, he could have swore, that Sakura went past him crying. _What is she crying about?_ Sasuke thought. Now in the village, he saw the Hokage's office a distant away. Sasuke opened the door. Tsunade wasn't sleeping on her paperwork as usual. She was drinking sake again and had looked like she didn't have much sleep. She had bags under her eyes and she looked paler than usual.

"Tsunade?"

"Oh, hi Sasuke. You finished your mission?" The Hokage greeted the Uchiha.

"Yes." Sasuke answered and wondered if there was something wrong, "Tsunade, did something happen?"

Tsunade took a tissue and blew into it and said, "Well, I guess I was wondering whether I should tell you what happened to Naruto and Kanane."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke sense that something terrible has happened.

The fifth Hokage helped herself to some sake and hesitated before she said, "Well, that night when you left for that mission, Naruto and Kanane didn't return to the village." She paused there as if she was afraid to finish the rest of the news.

Sasuke urged Tsunade to continue, "Go on."

"One of the rookie 9 heard some screaming from a distant part of the forest. It was Hinata who told me that." The fifth Hokage continued, "From what she told me, it seemed like Naruto was having a fight."

Sasuke didn't like where this was going at all.

"Well, Naruto and your sister were kidnapped by Akatsuki." Tsunade finished."

"WHAT?!" Even though Sasuke knew that it would probably be bad news, the organization his brother was in, just kidnapped his best friend and his sister! Sasuke than turned to Tsunade and said, "I'm going."

"What?!" The Hokage hoped that she heard things incorrectly.

"I'm going find Akatsuki and rescue them." The last Uchiha survivor said.

"But you just came back from a mission!" Tsunade exclaimed. "I already sent a rescue team to go after them!"

Sasuke looked at the ground and brushed his bangs away from his eyes before saying, "Naruto is my best friend. If he wasn't, he would have probably given up on rescuing me from Orochimaru." He continued when it looked like Tsunade was going to interrupt him, "Kanane was just a kid I had to adopt when she first came in, but now, she's like a little sister to me. Both of those two changed a part of my life for the better. So now, I must rescue them to repay my dept."

After finishing his short, little speech, he was about to run out when Tsunade called, "Stop! You can't go out there alone!" It was too late, Sasuke ran out before the Hokage could stop him.

"Shouldn't you go stop him?" Shizune asked Tsunade.

"It's no use. He's probably going to go anyway if I told try to stop him." The female Hokage said. Besides, _if I know Sakura well, and I do, she would_ _probably try to go along with him,_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

Sakura just came out of her house from an hour of crying in her bedroom. Her parents looked worried and asked her what was wrong when they found their daughter crying. She just told them that it was nothing and that it just something about a friend of hers. Sakura's parents decided to leave her alone for awhile. Sakura was out of the house when she saw Sasuke running past her.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura asked as if she was asking herself before wiping a tear from her eyes. "Sasuke, where are you going?" But she felt like she already knew the answer to that question.

"I'm going to go after Akatsuki to find Naruto and Kanane." This was the probably the third of was it the forth time that Sasuke said this.

Sakura asked, "Does Tsunade know this?"

"Yes, but she told me not to." Sasuke said.

Sakura thought that he would say something like that and asked, "Can I join with you?"

"Huh?" Sasuke was surprised.

"You'll need someone who can heal to go with you. So can I go with you?" Sakura continued.

"You know this is a dangerous mission don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I know very well that this could be dangerous, but I can't let Akatsuki do things to Naruto like they did to Gaara. Because this time, there will be no one to bring him back to life this time." Sakura said.

**(A/n: This is a bit of a spoiler from the manga of Naruto II. When Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara, who was now Kazekage, they took out the demon out of Gaara. If the demon is taken out completely, the host, the person who has the demon inside of them will die. The transfer of the demon was complete, so Gaara died. Chiyo brought Gaara to life by giving her life and a bit of Naruto's chakra.)**

* * *

At the Akatsuki hideout, Naruto and Kanane are still in one piece. For now. Itachi came to the room and delivered lunch to the two of them. "Here's your lunch," he mumbled and left the room. Naruto looked at his food grimly and ate his food. He looked at Kanane and saw that she was still burying her face is her knees. Kanane thought of her life before all of this happened.

* * *

Flashback

Kanane was in a small meadow nearby her home. Before she came to the orphanage in Konohagakure (otherwise known as Konoha for short), life was simple and peaceful. The school she went to was small and there weren't as many kids as there were at Ninja Academy.

"Come on Kanane, you're too slow." A boy with raven hair that was the same age as her called. The boy's hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Wait for me!" She whined and ran after the boy. Kanane chased the boy all over the meadow. The boy was now getting tired and rested against a nearby tree.

"Tag. You're it." The young girl tagged the boy.

"Hey, no fair, I wasn't ready. I was resting!" The young boy now whined.

"No you weren't." Kanane disagreed.

"Yes I was." He said.

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't! Uh, oops." The boy looked embarrassed.

"Ha! I told you weren't resting!" Kanane looked pleased.

"You tricked me!" He argued.

"Can you two stop arguing?" A boy with brown hair was looking back and forth at the two arguing. "Grandpa said that we have to be home now." The two whined at this. Of course, the brown haired boy was more mature they both of them, so he ignored the whining.

Back at their home, the raven haired boy and Kanane were eating at a friend's house. After dinner, their parents came. The boy told Kanane, the brown haired boy, and his grandfather that he was going to take a walk.

An hour passed when Kanane's parents came to take them home.

"Let's go home you two. Kanane, can you get your brother here?" Kanane's mom points to the boy running in.

"Sorry I'm late. You see, the neighbor's dogs were chasing after me.

Everyone sweatdrops. Kanane's mom gives a look to her husband as if to say, this is your fault you son takes your bad habits. Kanane's father grins sheepishly.

End Flashback

* * *

Naruto finished his lunch and went to see how Kanane was. She was asleep. "Kaa-san…Otou-san…"

**(A/n: Kaa-san means mom and Otou-san means dad. Am I right?)**

Is she dreaming about her parents? Naruto thought. He carried the young girl and tucked her in one of the beds.

The young girl turned her body and mumbled, "Oii-chan."

**(A/n: Oii-chan means older brother.)**

Itachi stares at the room where the fox container and the girl were held. Itachi was never the kind to think about his past and moan all over it, but now, one of his earliest memories were leaking in.

* * *

Flashback

Itachi was five years old when Sasuke was born. His parents were all very happy to have another member in their family. Even Fugaku, Itachi's father, was happy, and that's saying something. A few of relatives were in the hospital to visit his new little brother. Itachi got to go along to see his brother. In a far corner of the room, he saw a teenage boy standing there looking at all his relatives. The boy had dark hair and dark eyes, he also wore a pair of goggles over his headband. One of the boy's eyes was a different color. His left eye was darkish brown and had a scar. Itachi never saw this boy before. His parents and relatives were too busy giving comments on how 'cute' his little brother was to notice the teenage boy much. The five year old Uchiha came up to the boy and asked, "Who are you?" This is before Itachi came to Ninja Academy, so he could still act like a normal kid.

The dark haired teenager looked at him sadly and turned to him to answer, "My name is O-"

Flashback Interrupted

Itachi wondered what became of that boy. A few years after that encounter with the boy, it was like he disappeared. Not many people talked much of him. When he asked his parents, they told him that the boy died. But it was that the real truth? Even now, Itachi could still remember his name.

Continue Flashback

Itachi found out that the boy's name was Obito and that he was a member of the Uchiha clan. Obito came to the hospital to visit and see Itachi's new brother. Itachi, being a curious child than, asked Obito on how did he get that scar on his left eye. Obito didn't look like he wanted to answer that question. So the five year old asked him on why was one of his eyes were a different color. The teen told him that he was born like that. The young soon-to-be Uchiha prodigy wasn't convince with that answer. Itachi, out of curiosity, asked Obito if he was related to him. The teenager smiled, but didn't answer his question, because one of Itachi's uncles asked Obito that his time in the hospital was up. Obito waved good bye to Itachi and left the hospital.

End Flashback

Kisame was next to Itachi and asked him if he wanted some tea. Itachi accepted the offer and took a sip of his tea.

* * *

In the forest, Sasuke and Sakura are jumping from tree to tree to get to their destination. They were looking for the hideout of Akatsuki before the evil organization could do any harm to their friend or to Sasuke's little sister. It was than when the two caught up with Hinata, Kiba, and Rock Lee. The whole team was quite surprised to find Sasuke and Sakura in the forest.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you on a mission?" One of the team members, Kiba asked. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, was on his shoulders and looked a bit confused too. Akamaru gave a few barks to Kiba and he nodded. Kiba was not only close to Akamaru, but he could also communicate and understand Akamaru!

"Akamaru asked that if you guys are going after Akatsuki to find Naruto and the girl." Kiba translated Akamaru's question.

"Hn." Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Y-you think Naruto is d-doing alright?" Hinata asked Sakura.

Sakura knew that the Hyuga girl had a crush on Naruto for quite some time and answered her question, "I'm sure Naruto is doing fine and that Kanane is probably doing alright too." Sakura said and added the part about Kanane when she saw Sasuke's concern on his face. "You… like Naruto… don't you." Sakura said to Hinata. The shy Hyuga blushed at this comment and thought about the place of where Naruto was kept hostage.

"I-I want to see N-Naruto again. W-When he came back from t-training, I w-would keep on running away." The Hyuga girl said. She blushed on what she just said and continued, "I want to tell him how I feel about him!" Hinata finished her sentence without stuttering. This time, Hinata didn't blush and her voice was stronger than it was before.

Rock Lee now turned and said to the whole team, "Now that we're all together, we should all go together." Everyone was shocked to hear Rock Lee saying a sentence without putting the word youth in there.

"I agreed with Lee. It we all go together, we'll probably have a better advantage if Akatsuki tries to attack us on our way there." Sakura said. Everyone nods in agreement.

"If we need to get through all those Akatsuki members to save Naruto and Kanane, we'll need to try our best than." Sasuke said to all of them as everybody started to continue on their rescue mission. To save Sasuke's sister from who knows what Akatsuki would do to her, and to save Naruto from having Akatsuki takes his demon out.

* * *

**A/n: What a great chapter there. Every since chapter five, I've been having a great time updating these chapters. I relaxing more about updating my story and I've got some nice reviews from my fellow reviewers. Thanks for the comments and some ideas to make my story better. Please remember people to read and review. Now that winter break is almost over, I'm going to have to update less because of all my homework and tests. I'm in 8th grade now. I have to worry about passing all my tests to get to high school. Not to mention that I'm taking Spanish class for my elective. I appreciate you reading my story and giving me good comments on it. Keep at it! See you next time when I update again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Sasuke has a mission, a permanent one. Tsunade had him adopt a little girl name Kanane. Will Sasuke live up to take care of her? Now Akatsuki captured Naruto and Kanane. What will become of them?

Author: All right people! Unless you didn't read the previous chapters, than I'll say it again. Oi! Kakashi, do the disclaimer for me.

Kakashi is now reading his perverted book.

The author pops an anime vain and takes a way his porny book and says: Hey! Do the disclaimer, alright? I'll give you your perverted book back when you're done.

Kakashi: …animegirl98 does not know us. (takes the book back and continues reading)

Jiraiya: Oh, my books are now such a BIG hit! All thanks to my research!

Naruto: RESEARCH MY ASS! Your research is just peeking in the lady's bath!

Jiraiya covers Naruto's mouth: Shhh…don't say that out loud.

Naruto opens his big mouth and says: Hey! Stop covering my mouth Ero-Sannin!

Women: ERO-SANNIN! (All of them hit Jiraiya in the head with a metal bat. Somehow, Ero-Sannin, I mean Jiraiya lived through it.)

Obito comes out of nowhere: Hi people!

Sasuke: (OoO) YOU! Aren't all the members of the Uchiha clan supposed to be dead!?!

Obito: I am dead. Or am I?

Sasuke: …

Obito: …

Kakashi: Yo Obito… (How can Kakashi say that so casually as if he's used to seeing dead people coming out of nowhere?)

Obito: Hey there Kakashi! (Sees Itachi and hugs Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi.) It's good to see you all again! (3

Itachi: Do I know you…?

Obito: Don't you remember from chapter 7 in that flashback on page 5, paragraph 6, on Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Itachi: …

**Author Note: I guess I didn't said this yet, but Obito is one of my favorite characters! It's such a shame that he died. If any of you reviewers are writing a story involving Obito or know one, please tell me when you review if you please. Gay pairings will not be accepted.**

Obito: Wow…I'm someone's favorite character even though I died! (Cheers) See Kaka! Being a favorite character runs in the blood of the Uchiha clan!

Kakashi: Stop calling me Kaka.

Sasuke: But you don't have as many fangirls as I do!

Itachi: You're not strong enough…why? Because you lack hatred…

Obito: Wow…that sounded like something you would hear in an anime show. About a best friend of the main character goes to avenge his clan because his older brother killed them, later goes to the side of a gay snake pervert, than goes back to the good side and than adopts a cute little girl that could possibly be related to me.

Itachi: …Are you reading the script?

Obito: …No…

* * *

"blab", normal talk, text 

_"blab", thoughts_

**"blab", author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 8

* * *

Itachi just came back from his little coffee break when Deidara called him to meet up with the leader to have a little talk. 

"The leader wants to have a talk with you about the container and the girl, un." The blond informed the Uchiha prodigy. The exUchiha just glared at Deidara as he would with anyone else, and gave him nod. Itachi than left and when to the leader's room to have this chat.

**(A/n: Deidara is a boy right?)**

Kanane woke up from her dream and saw her lunch on a small tray next to her bed. The young girl ate her lunch quietly and kind of wished that she could just escape all her troubles and go back to sleep.

Naruto noticed that Kanane had just woken up and said, "You're awake. I guess we're still alive for now."

Kanane stared at the wall. _What did I do to deserve all of this?_ She wondered. After a few minutes pasted, it felt like a fell months, the Uchiha girl cried. Naruto was a bit surprised at this little outburst and tried to comfort the young girl.

"Don't cry, I sure Tsunade will send someone to rescue us from this place." _I hope they'll make it on time though, before Akatsuki tries to_ _remove Kyuubi out of me like they did with Gaara and Shukaku._ Naruto thought.

"W-What were those people after us for?" Kanane asked, still crying a bit.

Naruto thought that she shouldn't know the truth, but he sighed and thought that is would be better to tell her now, "Those people who took us, they're from an organization called Akatsuki. The people, they're all missing nins…they are trying to take over all the ninja countries." Naruto paused. Kanane looked at Naruto. Naruto took another sigh and continued,  
"To do that…they try to take control of the biju, tailed beasts. Some of the biju are sealed into hosts, so Akatsuki would kidnap the host to take the tailed beast out." The fox container stopped again and than finished, "One of the tailed beast, Kyuubi no Yoko, also known as the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, was sealed into me before I was born. That's why Akatsuki is after us: to take Kyuubi out of me." _There, I said it, what's her_ _reaction going to be?_ He wondered.

Kanane now knew the reason why those two kidnapped Naruto and her. Now, she had a few more questions. "Why did they take me along too?"

"They probably thought that if they just left you there, you would go tell someone about have some ninjas go after them." Naruto now saw that Kanane didn't look relaxed or angry. Her expression looked thoughtful.

"What happens if they take Kyuubi out of you?" Kanane asked the blond shinobi.

Naruto gave her a sad look and said, "Than I die."

Kanane was terrified when Naruto told her that last sentence. Naruto would die if Akatsuki took Kyuubi out. All they got to do was to eat and sleep all day long. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to do anything. She was just bored for no reason much. Things were almost the same for Naruto. Naruto just basically slept a bit and would think of his life before it was going to end. Every now and than, the blond shinobi would look at the girl see how she was doing. The little girl just stared at the ceiling and had the same expression on as Naruto did. A few times, Naruto asked Kanane if she was alright. Her replies would be a quiet yes and a little nod and than go back to staring at the ceiling. Naruto's chakra seemed to be drained out from his last fight, so escaping wasn't in his option.

Kanane's POV

_When Naruto told me…about Akatsuki kidnapping us because of him…being the container of the Kyuubi, I didn't want to believe him. It seemed too horrible. These people had kidnapped us just to get this demon out of niisan's friend. If these people have control over these bijus, what would happen than when they take control of all the ninja countries? On of the Akatsuki members…he had long black hair, and red eyes. He looks a bit like niisan's…Who is he? Does Naruto know him? There are so many questions…every since that day at school…If the ninjas are really coming to save us, when? Will they get here before Akatsuki takes Kyuubi out? How soon? All these questions don't make me feel any better. If only niisan was here._

End Kanane's POV

Naruto's POV

_Even though we just got kidnapped, everything in this room makes it seem so peaceful…as if nothing happened at all. I wonder if anyone in Konoha actually misses me at all. When I came back from training with Jiraiya for almost two in half years, Hinata ran away from me when I came to say hi to her. Was she afraid of me? Did she figure out the truth? Before that, she would blush when I talk to her, now…she would just run away. Did I do something wrong?_

End Naruto's POV

* * *

Back to where team 7, Kiba, Hinata, and Rock Lee were, there a bit of a conversation between the shinobis. 

"Sasuke…your sister…does her know…about your clan…or that your brother is a member of Akatsuki?" Sakura asked slowly.

"That day on her first day of school, when I came home, it looked like Kanane had been crying of something." The Uchiha said, "I asked her if something was wrong, but she told me no, so I left her like that. She told me that her friend got in trouble for attacking a girl in class because of something the girl said. I asked her what did she say, and Kanane wouldn't answer. I thought it would be something about her being adopted or even the clan. She would look alarmed and shake her head."

"Well, I did talk to the teacher of one of the kunoichi classes at the academy the other day. She was complaining about how one of her students attacked a girl." Sakura told Sasuke. "The teacher heard the girl complaining that the girl she attacked was talking bad of her family. Of course, the teacher wouldn't take that nonsense and told me that it was nothing much to worry about. The teacher was quite shock though to see that one of her students bit a girl."

Sasuke eyes were now wide and said, "That story is very accurate with mine. You don't think that someone told Kanane about something of the Uchiha clan, do you?"

"Well, I don't know her as well as you do since you're her brother, but yes. It would be possible." Sakura said carefully.

"What did the girl say about the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke was now asking Sakura.

Sakura said, "The teacher didn't hear the whole conversation, but it sounded like the girl was taunting Kanane of something involving the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke was now mad at the new. That girl whoever she was had taunted his little sister and talked bad of his clan! He knew that the villagers still didn't trust him because of his betrayal of Konoha, but the young girl shouldn't deserve such bad treatment. Sasuke now felt guilty for making Kanane's life miserable, just to avenge his clan! It ruined part of his life, his friends, and his only family. He was not going to let Itachi take down his best friend, or his only family he had left.

* * *

Itachi just came out of the leader's room. No, it not like what it sounds like, okay you perverted people. He had to talk the leader about the plans of what to do with the Kyuubi container. 

A few minutes ago in the leader's room.

"Ah, Itachi. Glad to see you can make it. We're here to discuss the topic of the Kyuubi container." The shadow of the leader offered a drink to Itachi, but he refused. Drinking while discussing important duties to the leader just wasn't something Itachi normally would do. "Good job on capturing the host of Kyuubi." Itachi stood stiffly, the leader wouldn't just call him in just to say good job. "You and Kisame had actually managed to capture the Kyuubi, but why did you take the girl along?"

"Well, the girl was there, so if we were to just simply leave her there, the ninjas will find out sooner of later." Itachi said. The leader nodded, seeing that it was quite reasonable.

"Now that we have the Kyuubi in our hands, we should be able to take the demon out by…I'll say in a week or so." The Akatsuki leader informed Itachi.

"What should we do with the girl?" Itachi asked.

The leader shrugged his shoulders, "We can just turn her into a servant like we did with the others that dare trespass this place. Now that you know the plan, why don't you leave now?" And the Uchiha left the room.

Itachi was having another break and ordered two meals for Kisame and himself. The menu was in French; Itachi only knew a bit of French and ordered the meals. Kisame talked to him for awhile while waiting for their meal when Itachi was still disturbed by the memories he had a few hours ago. That boy…Obito…how was he exactly related to his clan? His didn't remember his family ever mentioning anything involving the boy. But Itachi remembered that after his encounter with the boy, he saw him visiting more often.

* * *

Flashback 

It has been a week since Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, came home. Itachi wasn't too happy when he found out that Sasuke would cry in the middle of the night without warning. Poor Itachi! Itachi asked his mom if there was a way to stop Sasuke from and crying and Mikoto would smile and tell him that sometimes, Sasuke would be hungry, or he wasn't feeling good. Now that Mikoto was busy taking care of Sasuke and Fugaku was busy at the police station, Mikoto hired a babysitter to take care of 'little Itachi' as Mikoto would refer him to. On that day Itachi's babysitter would arrive, Itachi expected it would be one of his aunts or uncles; Itachi was wrong.

Itachi babysitter was… It's that teenage boy at the hospital! Itachi thought. Indeed it was, indeed it was. Itachi's babysitter was none other than Obito Uchiha. He was in his usual clothes with his headband on his forehead with his goggles over them. His scar was there, but that didn't frighten Itachi.

"You're my babysitter?" Itachi asked.

"You can that. But your mother referred to me as your 'playmate'." Obito emprise a bit on the word playmate. Itachi sweatdropped at the word his mom referred to Obito.

"Are you going to boss me around of what ever like my friend's older brother does?" The future Uchiha prodigy asked.

"Uh? No, of course not!" Obito remembers how sometimes his teammate and rival Kakashi would sometimes boss him around. "But I'll make sure you won't get into any trouble." Itachi liked it how this teenager was treating him like he was his brother, his equal. After that day, Obito would come regularly, even when he didn't have to. Itachi and he would take about stuff; he would like an older brother to Itachi.

End Flashback

* * *

Itachi shook his head slightly and thought that this wasn't the time to think about the past. Too bad Sasuke didn't think so. 

Back to where the rescue time is.

* * *

Kiba looked at the map and announced to his team members, "We're here." This got everybody's attention and looked at Kiba. 

"Hinata, is it alright if you use your Byakugan?" Sakura asked the Hyuga. Hinata nodded and used her Byakugan to scan the place. Her eyes were now looking like there were veins in her eyes.

"I s-spotted someone. T-two Akatsuki m-members…outside t-their hideout." Hinata said. If Naruto was here, he would probably praise me, Hinata thought, blushed, and continued. "T-they're blocking the entrance of the h-hideout."

"What should we do than?" Sakura asked.

"We can possibly make a distraction to lure those two away from the entrance. Than some of us can go in and rescue Naruto and Kanane." Sasuke said.

"But there are probably more members in their hideout, don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"Than we'll try to avoid them. If we can't, than I guess we'll have to find a way out." It wasn't much of a plan, but than, they didn't want to make the same mistake they did when they tried to save Gaara.

* * *

Akamaru was walking to the entrance of the hideout now. Geez, the poor doggie had to make a 'distraction'. One of the two noticed Akamaru, that person was Deidara. Yes, Deidara, the guy who everybody mistaken as a girl or even related to Ino. 

"Hey, what's a dog like him wandering around here?" Tobi asked. Akamaru growled and barked at the masked man.

"Careful there, that could be a dog nin." Deidara told his partner. Akamaru barked and bit Deidara's leg.

**(A/n: How did Akamaru get there? I don't want to know.)**

"Ouch! Why you little son of a bitch!" Deidara screamed to the poor dog. Hey! Dogs have better hearing than we do. So if you scream in a dog's ear, you won't get a very happy dog. Besides, that insult was very insulting for Akamaru since he's a dog after all.

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba threw himself at Deidara's direction.

**(A/n: Piercing Fang is a taijutsu when the user spins at a very fast speed and delivers many strong beastlike attacks when contact is made with the target.)**

Deidara turned and manipulated his clay to explode. BOOM! The clay exploded and caused to surprise Kiba and stopped his attack.

"Thought you could attack me by surprise huh?" Deidara said and turned his clay into a big bird.

**(A/n: OMG! IT'S BIG BIRD! The readers are all O,o at this.)**

Tobi turned to run away, but Rock Lee was there and blocked his way.

"In the name of youth, I shall defeat you!" And Rock Lee used Konoha Daisenpū, Leaf Great Whirlwind on the masked Akatsuki member.

**(A/n: This jutsu involves a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed lower in case the intended target ducks the first. Copy write Wikipedia. I don't own Wikipedia. I ashamed that I gave Rock Lee such a weak opponent to fight against.)**

This easily knocked out Tobi. Lee sent more kicks and punches and knocked Tobi good. Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke into the hideout while their team mates were dealing with Deidara and Tobi. Getting into the hideout while making a distraction wasn't too hard, but avoiding the Akatsuki members in there was another story. Well, the leader was in his room, doing things that leaders do.

Kisame was in the lunch room. The three ninjas could have sworn that he said, "Hey! I told you not to order me Shark Fin Soup again! You know how I feel about eating that stuff!" Zetsu was busy doing his own...stuff. Another member went by, but Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata easily avoided him. The two other members were harder to avoid. Hinata stepped on something, and the two of them turned around to see what it was. Luckily for the three, they didn't spot them and moved on. Hinata used her Byakugan and spotted the room where Naruto was and navigated the Sakura and Sasuke to where they were.

* * *

Back to where Naruto and Kanane are. Kanane looked out of the tiny room to see that another day has pasted and that it was morning. Their breakfast was quiet as it was before. Naruto was in thought when he heard someone at the door. It was probably one of the Akatsuki members here to check on them. 

"Come in," Naruto said gloomily.

"You don't have to say that dobe."

"Sasuke!? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We came to save you of course!" A pink haired girl answered his question.

"Sakura and Hinata? You're here too?" Hinata blushed when Naruto mentioned her name. Naruto than said, "Kanane! Sasuke and the others and here!" Kanane looked up and saw that what Naruto said was indeed true. Kanane looked relieved and happy. Now, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Kanane were now sneaking out of the hideout. Kanane was now going piggyback ridding on Sasuke's shoulder. As they go out, someone was at the entrance all ready.

"Foolish little brother, you thought that you could escape this place with the prisoners? Well think again." And Sasuke looked up with his activated Sharingan, to see his older brother Itachi glaring back at him with his Sharingan.

* * *

**A/n: Yay! The authoress has finally mastered the master jutsu of fanfiction! Cliffhanger no Jutsu! The Art of Cliffhangers! I managed to update this fanfic a day before I get back to school. Sunday school and music lessons don't count. Please remember to read and review! Please enjoy the fic and I hope you have a nice day! (3**

Itachi: (GLARES at the reader) Read and Review. OR ELSE... (activates Mangekyo Sharingan)

Obito: That wasn't necessary.

Itachi: Want me to use it on you?

Obito: ...

Itachi: I thought so.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Summary: Sasuke has a mission, a permanent one. Tsunade had him adopt a little girl name Kanane. Will Sasuke live up to take care of her? Now Akatsuki captured Naruto and Kanane. What will become of them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm only an innocent girl who isn't even old enough to get a driver's license yet. I'm not old enough to drive, but I can still get myself a lawyer to defend me. It said so in on number 6 on the Bill of Rights. Geez, after studying the Bill of Rights, I can remember those things! If my parents were reading this, they should be proud of themselves.

Author: Sorry for the delay.

Itachi: She didn't have any ideas because she was very foolish and has too much homework and quizzes.

Author: How did you get here? AND I'M NOT FOOLISH! DX

Itachi: I don't answer those kinds of question, only people who are foolish enough to answer them will.

Author: I don't see what fangirls love so much about you.

Itachi: It's a gene all Uchiha get to be sexy. Unfortunately, that doesn't count Sasuke because he had a chicken butt hair

Sasuke: Excuse me, I'm very sexy and nearly all the girls of Konoha love me. I only have this haircut because mother cut it for me, so I kept it for her honor.

Itachi: Did you know that you look very much like a chicken with that hair? Really, what does that pinky see in you?

Sasuke: …

Obito: …Not the talky type are you?

Itachi: Go away; you're supposed to be dead.

Sasuke (nods): If you stay, you might give the author some ideas.

Obito (ignores Sasuke): Let's continue this chapter already.

* * *

"blab" normal text, talking 

_"blab" thoughts, from last time_

**"blab" author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 9

* * *

Last time on Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother? 

"_Come in," Naruto said gloomily._

"_You don't have to say that dobe."_

"_Sasuke!? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked._

"_We came to save you of course!" A pink haired girl answered his question._

"_Sakura and Hinata? You're here too?" Hinata blushed when Naruto mentioned her name. Naruto than said, "Kanane! Sasuke and the others and here!" Kanane looked up and saw that what Naruto said was indeed true. Kanane looked relieved and happy. Now, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Kanane were now sneaking out of the hideout. Kanane was now on Sasuke's shoulder. As they go out, someone was at the entrance all ready._

"_Foolish little brother, you thought that you could escape this place with the prisoners? Well think again." And Sasuke looked up with his activated Sharingan, to see his older brother Itachi glaring back at him with his Sharingan._

* * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed out his brother's name. He gently putted Kanane on the ground and than continued to glare at the Uchiha prodigy. 

"Well little brother, I suppose you going to try killing me again." The older Uchiha said as Sasuke prepared to launch an attack at Itachi.

"I'm going to avenge my clan for what you did!" Sasuke said angrily as he released this attack. "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!"

**(A/n: Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu is when the user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. While the technique is shown in the anime to be even larger and more devastating than Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, in the manga it is shown to be nothing more than a small burst of flame running along a line of wire. This was copied from Wikipedia. I don't own Wikipedia.)**

Naruto and the others watched in the background and wondered what will happen between the two brothers. Itachi and Sasuke were now paying so much attention to only to the other didn't seem to notice the rescue team. Sakura gently signaled the others to move to another place where it was safer from any possible damage from the Uchiha brothers. Itachi dodged the flames easily and smirked at his brother for being so foolish and naïve. Sasuke released the Jutsu again. Itachi managed to dodge this one, but a bit of fire caught on to him.

The Uchiha prodigy ignored the burn he had and seemed to be amused with this. "You improved." And Itachi threw a jutsu back, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

**(A/n: You probably remembered this jutsu I mentioned a few chapters ago. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique."**

* * *

I guess we should go back to where Kiba and Rock Lee are where they were fighting against Deidara and Tobi. Well, Tobi fell down unconscious, so this leaves to only Deidara for the two to deal with. The battle was getting rather rough because now, Deidara was starting to get low on clay and Kiba and Akamaru were getting low on chakra. Rock Lee joined the fight a few minutes later and still had a bit of energy left to do a couple of more taijutsu. 

Lee stepped away from Deidara and started to open his seven chakra gates. He slowly opened his second gate as he launched a kick to Deidara. Deidara go hit. Kiba silently did a hand seal. Rock Lee by now had opened his third gate. The blond Akatsuki member started to form a spider with his clay as Lee opened his fifth gate. Deidara's finished with his spider when Kiba was running right toward him. Kiba growled and attacked.

**(A/n: Kiba is using Shikyaku no Jutsu, Down on All Fours Technique. This technique gives some increase of strength and speed to the user, as well as lengthening their nails into claws. Travel in this mode is somewhat akin to a dog's fast run. Users of this technique tend to act more feral when using it. This was also copied from Wikipedia; I don't own Wikipedia and never will.)**

Kiba's nails were now lengthened and sharp like claws. Deidara had his spider stop Kiba. The spider slammed on Kiba as Lee just opened his seventh gate.

"Mugen Ranbu no Mai! Eternal Chaotic Dance!" Rock Lee punched the earth with his fists. An earthquake started and launched Deidara into the air. The clay spider lost its grip on Kiba and fell. Kiba jumped off the spider and tried to avoid Lee's attack. The taijutsu user attacked the clay ninja multiple times at the speed of light. He was going so fast that it seemed like there were three Rock Lees attacking together. Kiba was now just staring at the blond missing nin getting beaten up by Rock Lee. Rock Lee finished his attack by punching Deidara into the sky three times.

**(A/n: Rock Lee used this in the game Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2. After opening seven chakra gates, Lee punches the ground, creating an earthquake that launches his opponent into the air. He then attacks his foe many times at the speed of light, moving so fast that it seems as if there are three Lees attacking at once. To finish, Rock Lee punches the enemy from the sky three times, slamming them back to the ground. All the jutsus I explain from now on will be from Wikipedia. Look at the previous author notes to see the disclaimer.)**

Deidara fell on the ground, beaten up and bleeding. Kiba jumped off the tree branch he was sitting on and looked at the blond Akatsuki member lying on the ground in a pool full of blood. Kiba, Rock Lee, and Deidara could have been fighting for hours. Rock Lee was bleeding too, but not as much. He tried to give a good guy smile as he used the tree trunk to support himself to stand up. Kiba himself was beaten up a bit and had his headband off. His jacket was off and his shirt was torn a bit, showing a part of his chest. **(Kiba fangirls, start drooling already.)** The two of them didn't know what to do with Deidara, so they left him behind and went to search Sakura and the others. Akamaru was searching in the woods with his nose when he suddenly got excited.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked excitedly.

Kiba noticed this and asked his dog companion, "Did you smell something?" sure that his pal must had sensed something out there. Perhaps it was the others. Akamaru ran excitedly to one direction. Rock Lee and Kiba followed the dog. The two had a little bit of a hard time catching up with Akamaru after the big fight. They were almost exhausted when they heard someone call out their names.

"Kiba! Lee! Over here!" Sakura waved her hands to get their attention. Rock Lee and Kiba saw that Sakura had Naruto and the girl with them.

* * *

Kanane watched as Sakura was healing everyone's wounds. If this was a normal situation, Kanane would have looked with amazement. Now, she had too things in her mind to be amazed. The young girl realized that Sasuke was still fighting with Itachi. _So Sasuke does have an older_ _brother,_ the Uchiha girl thought sadly. _He hated his brother so much that he didn't even tell me that Itachi existed._ _Something really bad_ _must have happened between them._ Sakura finished healing Kiba and told everybody should start moving and that they need to see how Sasuke is doing.

* * *

Sasuke launched another attack. He was slightly in thought of what his older brother said earlier in their fight. 

Flashback (a while ago)

"Well little brother, I suppose you going to try and kill me again." The older Uchiha said as Sasuke prepared to launch an attack at Itachi.

"I'm going to avenge my clan for what you did!" Sasuke said angrily as he released this attack. "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!"

Itachi dodged the flames easily and smirked at his brother for being so foolish and naïve. Sasuke released the Jutsu again. Itachi managed to dodge this one, but a bit of fire caught on to him.

The Uchiha prodigy ignored the burn he had and seemed to be amused with this. "You improved." And Itachi threw a jutsu back, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

End Flashback

Sasuke pulled his attention back to Itachi. Itachi gave him a comment. That was shocking for the boy. The last time Itachi ever gave him a comment was nearly…seven years…ago. Before the Uchiha prodigy…killed…his parents…and the whole clan… He shook his head and tried to get that thought out. That was the reason why he wanted to kill his brother in the first place. His brother killed his family! _He_ _deserves to die._ Sasuke thought firmly to himself. _It was his fault that I joined that snake, pedophile; pervert Orochimaru in the first place._ Sasuke tried to convince himself. _I shouldn't feel sorry, or hesitate killing him._ As Itachi used another jutsu on Sasuke, he dodged the attack and launched another at his brother. Sasuke was physically and mentally tired. He had used up half of his chakra and as for Itachi; even he showed a slight sign of exhaustion. Ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha, he promised to himself that he wouldn't use the curse seal ever again. Even if he was close to death. That curse seal reminded Sasuke a lot of all the trouble he came through after joining Orochimaru and than found out that the pedophile sannin was weaker than his brother.

"Not going to use that curse seal that sannin gave to you, are you?" Itachi said with a small hint of taunting. Sasuke gave a glare at the exUchiha and didn't say anything. Itachi punched Sasuke. Sasuke fell and coughed out blood. He wiped some blood with his arm and pulled his attention back to his brother. "Why…did you kill Mom…and Dad? …And the whole clan?" Sasuke groaned and slowly stood up. "Why did you spare me? WHY DID YOU DO ALL THIS JUST TO TEST YOU STRENTH?!" He screamed and coughed out more blood.

The Uchiha prodigy stared at his little brother, who was screaming to him, and finally said, "Do you know why I killed the clan?" Sasuke didn't answer.

He looked at the ground and asked. "Why…kill mom…and dad? Why?" He looked at his brother full of hatred.

The eldest Uchiha looked back at this brother and said calmly, "I already told you that night, the night when you found everybody dead. I let you lived so you can surpass me." He looked at Sasuke in the eye and continued, "You went to that shrine didn't you? And you read the Sharingan's true history didn't you?" Sasuke remembered what he read that night when he when to that shrine, the meeting place of the Uchiha clan. The truth of the Sharingan. He eyes narrowed at the thought of the Sharingan's history and its true purpose.

Itachi looked at his brother's expression and said, "Those two. The fox container and the girl. Do you care about them? Or were you just coming to rescue them so you can get an opportunity to kill me?" Sasuke didn't answer. His bangs were now over his eyes.

Sasuke glared at Itachi again and said, "Naruto, and Kanane are none of your business Itachi." He than gathered his remaining chakra into one of his hands as he said this. Itachi gathered his chakra and used that move his Sharingan learn few years ago.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke launched a ball of electricity and chakra toward his brother.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi said calmly. His Sharingan changed and glared at Sasuke in the eye.

* * *

Back where Naruto and every else was. They were all walking, Sakura figured that Sasuke would probably be done by now. But she was worried what would happen to her former crush. Naruto and Kanane were not worrying too much now because they knew that Sasuke could make it. Rock Lee and Kiba were quiet after that resent battle. Hinata would occasionally look at Naruto and than blush when Naruto would notice. Naruto asked Hinata if she was alright and she just gave a slight nod. After Naruto asked her that, Hinata thought, _he cares about me!_ And blushed. Hinata knew about Naruto being the container of Kyuubi, but she still liked him. It's not his fault being the container of a demon, the Hyuga thought silently. Half an hour pasted by after they were walking and heard someone saying something. 

"Those two. The fox container and the girl. Do you care about them? Or were you just coming to rescue them so you can get an opportunity to kill me?"

"Naruto and Kanane are none of your business Itachi." It was Sasuke!

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as the two brothers attacked each other with their own attack.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke launched a ball of electricity and chakra toward his brother.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi said calmly. His Sharingan changed and glared at Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke charged and launched his Chidori into Itachi's stomach. His eyes widen as he was caught into Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Kanane buried her face in Naruto's shirt. Everything seemed to be all in slow motion. Itachi's eyes widen from the Chidori and the two brothers were frozen in place.

Sasuke's POV

"CHIDORI!" I heard myself cried out that ninjutsu I learned years ago as a genin.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi said calmly. His Sharing changed, I tried to look away, but it was too late. I was caught into his Tsukuyomi again. Just like the night when he killed mom and dad. Before that happened though, I punched him in the stomach with my Chidori. I saw his eyes were wide open. After that, I screamed in pain as I suffered in Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

End Sasuke's POV

Kanane looked up and saw Sasuke were his eyes wide and his brother was there next to him. The next second, he screamed in pain. The Uchiha girl looked at Sakura and saw that she looked horrified at the sight of Sasuke in pain. Naruto and everyone else were staring at the screaming Sasuke and didn't do anything but watch.

Sasuke's POV

Everything was still now. I looked at myself. I was normal. My normal hair, clothes, short, chibi… Wait, short and chibi?! What's happening? I looked at myself. I was in the body of my four year old self!

"What are you looking at yourself for Sasuke?" I turned and saw Itachi as a nine year old. This must be from the genjutsu of Itachi's, I thought. "Mom says to get down already." I nodded and went downstairs. Downstairs, mom greeted us and I ate my breakfast quickly.

"Well, aren't you hungry today." Mom gave a commented. "Your father left for work already, so why not you two go outside and play?" Itachi had no missions that day, so both of them were pulled outside by their mother. What kind of Tsukuyomi is this? How come I'm not suffering yet? Sasuke thought in confusion. Itachi was than taking me to the park when a Jonin saw and greeted us. "Hello Itachi and Sasuke." It was that man Obito. When he said both of our names, he ruffled both of our hair. Both Itachi and I winced at this. "It's been awhile since I met you two. How are you two doing?"

"Fine," Itachi mumbled. Obito smiled happily talked a bit with them. Mostly about how his day was, how he missed them both when it had only been a weed since the last time they met according to Itachi, and about a girl named Rin. After that talk, he left and the we walked again.

The rest of the day was normal. That night when Itachi and I came back home. It was almost time for me to get to bed when Obito came out of nowhere and had a talk with mom and dad. I listened in and heard them talking normally. Half an hour later, mom was crying and dad was yelling at Obito. What's happening? I thought. I tried to listen more when everything changed. I was in black clothes at Obito's funeral. Only some of the people from the Uchiha clan were there. In a few more minutes, things changed again. I was now an eight year when Itachi killed the clan. After that, so many things came past at a fast rate that I couldn't describe them all. But all of them had one thing in common. They were horrible and I heard myself screaming at all this torture. All of this was nothing but hell! What's going to happen to me!? The torture of all of my past felt like days. I was still screaming when all torture was over and I saw Itachi lying on the ground, injured from my earlier attack. Was it really all worth it to come all this way to kill Itachi? Would mom and dad be happy to have me avenge the clan? Mom…Dad… The last thing I saw was the image in my mind from my horrible past. My family, all gone. Dead.

End Sasuke's POV

* * *

It's only been a few seconds when Sakura saw Sasuke closing his eyes. Was he going to be alright? Not knowing what to do, she asked, "S-Sasuke?" she went to shake him slightly. Kanane looked at Sasuke lying there and started to cry for her brother. 

Kiba looked at the unconscious Itachi and asked, "What do we do with him?"

"I-I guess we can t-tell H-Hokage-sama that he's dead." Hinata said after checking for his pulse. After Sakura healed Sasuke, they rested a little and than started to move to go back to Konoha. Sasuke has finally avenged his clan, Naruto thought as he leaped on a tree branch. Sasuke was carried by Kiba and Kanane was on Naruto's back since she couldn't jump from branch to branch. Throughout the whole journey on their way home, everyone was rather quiet. A few hours later when they finally arrived in Konoha, the first thing they did was do go the Hokage's office. Tsunade was doing her paper work when the knocked on the door. Sasuke was at the hospital.

"Hello, I see that you got Naruto and Kanane back." The Hokage said and congratulated all of them. When everybody left, Tsunade gestured Naruto to stay to explain what happened to Sasuke. Naruto explained her about Sasuke fighting Itachi and how his brother died and how Sasuke fell into an unconscious state from the Tsukuyomi of Itachi.

"I was afraid something like this might happen." She groaned and than said, "You can go home now and relax. Sakura is going home with Kanane. She will stay with her until Sasuke recovers." Naruto left after this. Tsunade didn't continue doing her paperwork, but thought of how things would be now that the Uchiha boy has finally killed his brother.

* * *

Kanane soaked herself with water in the bathtub. It's been a long day and she was tired. _I hope niisan is doing all right,_ she thought. She was staying at Sakura's place since Sasuke was at the hospital. She thought about all the things she learned. Sasuke has an aniki after all…and now he's dead… She shivered at the thought when she remembered the sight of Itachi injured and bleeding to death. She got out of the bath tub and putted on her clothes to get ready for bed. 

Sakura's POV

Poor girl. Kanane's only a seven year old and she already found out the truth that Sasuke has a brother who's an S-rank criminal. What was it that made Sasuke scream so much from that attack? I happy that Naruto and Kanane are back safe and sound, but I worried about Sasuke's condition going through this for the second time.

End Sakura's POV

That night for the first time, all the silent and peacefulness scared Sakura. In the hospital, Sasuke looked peaceful on his bed, deep in sleep, in a coma for the second time of his life.

* * *

**A/n: That was nice chapter right there. Although this may be the chapter with the most fights I ever written in my life. Seriously. Please R and R, read and review, I had lots of homework and quizzes this week and I could use some shut eye after typing this at eleven o'clock. Thank you for reading this fic for all nine chapters. You people make me happy. Comments are definitely welcomed.**

Itachi: The author killed me. Review or I'll come back as a ghost and hunt you with my Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi fangirl: Oo! I want you to hunt me! We can be together forever...(drools)

Itachi: O.o Eh, forget about you, just stop drooling on me!

Obito: Review, review and review. I need to go comfort him.(goes to Itachi) Are you okay cousin?

Itachi: Since when were you my cousin...

Obito: Since I felt like it. Don't worry, it's not bad being dead. Fangirls will still love you. :)

Itachi: That's what I'm afraid of. Can't a dead person rest in peace without any fangirls attacking? Darn the Uchiha clan for their gene of being sexy!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Sasuke and the others just saved Naruto and Kanane from Akatsuki. Itachi got killed, and everything seems to be back to normal. Update: Chapter 10 where Sasuke is still in the hospital with his coma.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I doubt I will. Do you think I'm crazy? Lots of crazy people are around you. Believe me. In fact, there's one right now in my house and it's not me. It's a person who takes cares of babies. Are you good at math? Well you can guess with this little equation than to know who I'm talking about. Baby + Sit + ter? You probably know who, so good for you.

Obito: Why are you talking about crazy people and math at a time like this?

Sasuke: Because she has no life and from what I heard and saw, yes, the baby-sitter is odd.

Obito: Don't say she has no life. That hurts you know. I'm dead after all.

Sasuke…

Itachi: Hello foolish little brother.

Sasuke: What are doing here? I thought I killed you.

Itachi: Yes, I am dead thanks to you. (Talks in a spooky, ghostly voice) I am the ghost of Itachi! I come to hunt you for eternal life and torture!

Sasuke: (yawns) Itachi, why do you have a blanket over your head.

Itachi…Being dead does weird things to people…

Sasuke: _I'm surrounded by dead people…_

* * *

"blab" normal text, talk 

_"blab" thoughts_

**"blab" author notes**

* * *

Gasp! From Avenger to Caring Brother?

Chapter 10

* * *

_Where…am I?_ A raven haired boy asked. The boy was in his late teens, will be a man in a matter of years. The boy, Sasuke, tried to remember what happened to last time. _I killed him…Itachi…dead…_ He felt like he was in a dream, but he couldn't wake up. _What's happening to me?_ He was still in the same clothes he wore when he killed Itachi. There was blood all over it. 

"Sasuke…" Sasuke thought he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see who it was. The last member of the Uchiha clan had his eyes wide when he saw who it was who called out his him. The person who called his name was a man in his early twenties and also had raven hair. He could have been an older version of Sasuke, but he had longer hair, and looked older than Sasuke by about five years.

Sasuke looked shocked and opened his mouth, "Itachi?"

* * *

Kanane was walking back from school. Every since she and Naruto were gone missing, everyone seemed to worry about her. About her 'sickness' that is. Sakura made up that excuse to cover up the commotion from having kids asking her all kinds of questions. Lavender was her in usually snobby attitude and made a comment how she should stay away from her so she couldn't get any germs from her. Kanane by now learned to ignore her completely and continue to do what ever she was doing. Lavender would fume in embarrassment when Kanane's best friend Mirei, made a comment to her that even thought Lavender was a name of a flower, she should have the name Rafflesia. 

**(A/n: Rafflesia is a flower that smells like rotten meat.)**

After that comment, Lavender didn't bother to say anything to Kanane. Than the thought of her brother came to her mind. How was Sasuke doing? From what the nurses said, he was in a coma. Kanane didn't know the word coma as she did with the word avenger. Just today in class, when they were learning how to use the dictionary in Japanese, the Uchiha girl decided to look up the word coma. The definition of the word made Kanane's eye all wide.

* * *

Noun: coma (comas, comae) 

A state of deep and often prolonged unconsciousness; usually the result of disease or injury

A usually terminal tuft of hairs especially on a seed

(astronomy) the luminous cloud of particles surrounding the frozen nucleus of a comet; forms as the comet approaches the sun and is warmed

(optics) an aberration giving a V-shaped flare to an image (e.g. a star in an astronomical observation)

* * *

A state of deep and often prolonged unconsciousness usually the result of disease or injury. Kanane didn't like the sound of that at all. How long was Sasuke going to be in that state? She looked up another word.

* * *

Verb: avenge 

Take revenge for a perceived wrong

* * *

That meant that Sasuke must have wanted revenge on his brother. _What did his brother do?_ The young girl wondered. 

Kanane got to the door of Sakura's place and came into the kitchen to get a snack. It was an apple. She heard someone behind her. "How are you doing?" It was Sakura.

"I don't feel good." Kanane mumbled. "Is Sasuke going to be in a coma forever?"

Sakura looked shocked at her question and said, "Well, we don't know for sure. But he might get better." The girl tried not to think of her former crush dieing from that coma. The Uchiha girl took and few more bits from her apple and stared at the clouds. "What did Sasuke's brother do to get killed? Why did Sasuke wanted to avenge his clan for?"

Sakura this time was not prepared to answer this question. "Sasuke didn't tell you did he?" The girl shook her head. Sakura said, "Sasuke probably didn't tell you, he's not comfortable talking about his past. But you want me to tell you, don't you?" Kanane nodded and started to listen to Sakura of what happened to her brother.

* * *

Back to Sasuke. "Itachi?" Yes, it was Itachi indeed. He was there all right, but he didn't have his Sharingan activated and his headband had no scratch on the surface. 

"Little brother…" was Itachi's response. Sasuke was more confused with this.

"What are you doing here? I thought I killed you." He said and clutched his fist tightly.

Itachi looked at his brother and said to him. "I am dead. I'm just his spirit." Sasuke looked at him, not believing this. "What are you doing here for?"

"I would like to thank you for killing me." The Uchiha prodigy answered.

"Huh?" Sasuke was shocked. His brother thanked him for killing him? This was insane! "What did you thank me for? Why were do happy to be dead? Weren't you happy to kill me as well? You killed the clan!"

"When I became a genin at age seven, mom and dad were proud. Proud to have a son who was a prodigy. Getting the Sharingan at age eight and becoming an ANBU at thirteen made them even prouder." Sasuke stared. What was Itachi telling him this for? "Father wanted me to take every mission when I was an ANBU to make our ties between the clan and the Hokage even closer. Everybody expected a lot from me as the Uchiha prodigy. You know that father never really accepts you as being good enough. He always pulled us just for the sake of the clan." Itachi stopped to pause for a minute. "I let you live after the Uchiha massacre to suppress me. Killing me was a favor to let me end my life. You showed me that you got stronger and that I'm not a prodigy after all."

"That wasn't an excuse to kill our parents." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi than said, "Yes, I guess using an excuse is no use." Sasuke was a bit surprised to hear that Itachi agreed him there. "Remember that man Obito?"

Obito…Of course Sasuke remembered. "Wasn't he that man who used to come visit us sometimes?" Itachi nodded. "He talked to us sometimes, until that night when…he died."

Itachi remembered those two kids who kept hostage. "That little girl there, a relative of ours huh? She's his daughter isn't she?"

Sasuke looked at the ground and said, "Yeah." He thought, sometimes, I wish that life was always peaceful like this.

* * *

Kanane was in bed. Now she knew what happened between Sasuke and Itachi. She felt sorry for Sasuke. It seemed like she was going to stay with Sakura for a while until Sasuke would wake up from his coma. Mom…Dad…I wish you were here to help. 

Where the Akatsuki hideout it. A shadowy figure appeared. There was some whispering going on. An Akatsuki member whispered something to the leader. He wasn't going to be very happy with the new. "WHAT?! The fox and the girl escaped?! Where are they!?"

"They were rescued by the Konoha ninjas. Itachi also got killed by one of them." Deidara told their leader. The leader angrily slammed the table with his fists. The two hostages had escaped and one of his best members was killed. This just wasn't his best day at all.

"Kanane? Are you alright up there?" Sakura called out. Sakura thought of Kanane as a brat since the day she had to deliver her to Sasuke's house, but she wasn't too bad now. The young Uchiha looked at Sakura and cried. Sakura looked started and said, "There, there, don't cry. Sasuke's going to be alright." She wiped some tears from the young girl.

"I-I miss…mom and dad!" The Uchiha girl stuttered and continued crying.

Sakura never stopped to think to wonder if this girl remembered her parents at all. "You remember your parents?" Kanane cried softly and nodded. "Why don't you tell me about it?" And the two talked for a while until it was dinner time.

* * *

"Itachi…did you really cared about me. Or was it an act like you told me that night?" Sasuke asked his older brother. 

"That was no act. But I told you it was an act anyway." Itachi turned to his brother and said. "What do you want to become a ninja for, now that I'm dead?" He waited for an answer.

"I…" Sasuke started. "I want to save my friends. We saved Naruto from Akatsuki, but Akatsuki might go after him again. If I couldn't save our clan, than I save my friends. They're all I got now…and Kanane."

_(A/n: Sorry for such a lame answer.)_

"You care a lot about them don't you?" Itachi commented.

"Be quiet." Sasuke was irritated with the Uchiha prodigy's sarcasm.

"Hn."

"Will you stop hning?" An anime vein appeared on Sasuke's forehead. It was like old days when the two would argue all day over a simple thing. Mikoto would than have to separate the two to stop their argument. "When am I going to wake up from this stupid coma!?"

"I'll say the least is in a month of two." The older Uchiha reply.

_Great, a month or two._ Sasuke thought sarcastically. "Thanks for telling me that." There was sarcasm there.

"Hmph, you didn't have to be grumpy foolish little brother." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke didn't seem to like this much. "If you don't like my company, fine than. Ta ta." And Itachi disappeared.

"Wait!" Sasuke screamed. Too late, Itachi was gone. _Sigh, if there was such a place as heaven, where would Itachi and I end up?_ He wondered. They have both became an S-rank criminal at one point.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry this chapter is short. It's kind of hard to think here. I'll try to make my next chapter longer and better. Can someone please give me some suggestions? That would be very nice of you. Are you people reading this for real, or are you just doing this to trick me. Letting me think that people enjoy reading? R&R please.**

Sasuke: That was short.

Itachi: (nods) Just like that shorty kid from FullMetal Alchemist.

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN EVEN UNDER AN ADVANCE MIRCROSCOPE THAT YOU HAVE TO USE THE THICKEST LENSES TO NOTICE A SPECK AT ALL?!!?!

Itachi: (glares) You're annoying.

Alphonse: Edward, be nice.

Edward: (grumbles)

Who will win in a fight? The Elric Brothers or the Uchiha Brothers? No one will know because Sasuke hates Itachi and Edward hates it when Al stuffs kitties in his armor. The war of Brothers begin in the show: Anime Wars. Comming to a channel near you on October 13 2015.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Summary: Sasuke and the others just saved Naruto and Kanane from Akatsuki. Itachi got killed, and everything seems to be back to normal.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU! THE TECHNIQUE OF THE DISCLAIMER! I don't own Naruto. I only own the plot and my made up characters. Don't bother coming to my door with the lawyers because I will not be there.

Naruto: Retarded jutsu! Believe it!

Sasuke: Naruto, stop talking like your American voice.

Naruto: Well, uh… Blame the translators for dubbing the show! They made me more annoying dattebayo!

Forth Hokage (comes out of nowhere): Naruto…

Naruto: You're the Forth Hokage! How did you get here?

Forth Hokage: (ignores last statement) Yes, I am the Forth Hokage. Naruto, there's something I need to tell you…

Naruto: …?

Forth Hokage: I AM…YOUR FATHER!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean YAAAAAYYY!!!!!!! Does that mean that I can become all cool like you since I'm related to you?

Forth Hokage: Yes, but there's something else you need to know my blondy son. I AM…THE AKATSUKI LEADER!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else except Hinata: Shut up Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke's Brand New Start

And a New Family Member

Chapter 11

* * *

"How may I help you?" the nurse asked when Sakura and Kanane came in. 

"Can you tell my which room one of patients are? Uchiha Sasuke?" The pink haired girl requested. The nurse looked into her clipboard and scanned through the list of patients.

"He's in room 39 on the third floor on the right side of the hospital." The nurse told the two and she finally found the name. Sakura and Kanane walked quietly as they were approaching to Sasuke's room. Their little visit didn't last very long. Since Sasuke was still in his coma, there wasn't really much to do. Sakura had a sad smile when she saw Sasuke and said nothing. One of the nursed told them that their time was up and signaled them to leave the room quietly.

* * *

The day at school wasn't too bad. Lessons were interesting to Kanane as usually and the teachers were okay as usually. At recess, was when things started to get interesting. Kanane and a small group of other kids were playing a game. The group was Kanane, Mirei, Shinji, Kaji, Hanzo, Shugo, Hana, and Haruka. The game the group was playing was called Ninja. Hana and Kanane were unsure of playing the game, but the boys managed to convince them. 

**(A/n: The game "Ninja", appears to be a cross between tag and hide and seek, often using shuriken made out of cardboard. I don't own Wikipedia.)**

Group 1 was Mirei, Kaji, Hanzo, and Kanane. Group 2 contained Shinji, Shugo, Hana, and Haruka. Group 1 was first to hide. Group 2 closed their eyes while the other team went to hide.

**(A/n: I'm just guessing how the rules of the game go. They only showed this game a few times in the show, so I'm just going to try and make it as close as they described it.)**

"1…2…3…" One of the people in the group, Haruka, was heard counting out loud. Kaji quietly ran and hid behind a tree, trying to make no sound. Hana was on 25 and thought that maybe this game wasn't too bad. Mirei hide inside an empty barrel lying near by. Kanane jumped into the bushes and tried to blend herself in. Shinji was on 46 and wondered when it would be time to find them. The boy Hanzo squeezed himself inside the same tree Kaji was hiding behind. Haruka was counting up 59 when she thought she heard some giggling from somewhere. Sometime when the second group was done counting, everything was still. It was quiet except the background sound of children laughing. Shugo walked toward the direction where Mirei was hiding. Mirei held her breath. The blond boy looked around. He paused and looked somewhere else. The redhead girl sighed with relief. Shinji was walking and checked behind the tree. Kaji was found. He sighed and came out of his hiding spot and let Kaji tag him. Shinji checked inside the tree and found Hanzo. Hanzo scowled at the fact that he was found already and grumbled as he climbed out the tree. He ran off the last minute to try and get away from Shinji. One of the girls on the team Rena was there in front of him and tagged him hard on the shoulder. Kanane was next found by Hana. Shugo founded Mirei and tried to stretch his arm in the barrel to tag her. Mirei crawled out of the other side quickly and made a run for it. Shugo clumsily ran after Mirei. The redhead was chuckling silently as Shugo was far behind her. Far ahead, Kanane was standing against the tree and Hanzo was next to her. After some time at last, the blond boy was behind Mirei and reached to tag her. Mirei avoided his hand. Kanane, who happened to be there, was tagged instead. Shugo pressed her so hard that Kanane fell into Hanzo. Before the gang knew it, in front of them, Kanane's face was against Hanzo's and they were doing it lip to lip. As in another words, they were kissing. It was an accident really, but it was quite disgusting for everyone. This is here is everybody's thoughts.

_Eeeewwww…_was Shugo's thought.

_Uh…_ was for Shinji.

_…_Hana blushed at the scene and fainted.

Mirei, _This is a bit…disturbing…_

Kaji, _…?_

_O.o_ all you could see was that expression both on Haruka's face and in her mind.

Kanane's eyes were all wide and was shocked. Hanzo was surprised as well. Everything seemed to be still for years. The two of them finally recovered from this and pushed each other away.

"YUCK! Bleh!" The boy with green hair cried and spitted his saliva on the ground with disgust. Kanane choked and did the same. Everyone around them had this expression on their faces. O.o Shugo was sorry that he ever tried to tag after Mirei to see this. The redhead was a bit disturbed and was sorry that her friend had to go through this. Shinji and Kaji had their faces twitching as if they were trying to hide their reactions, and Hana woke up from fainting and looked at everybody dizzily. Haruka wished that she wasn't there to see that. Good thing the bell rang, because everybody seemed to be unsure of what to do about the situation. Kanane and the others looked a bit weird for the rest of the day. The teachers were concerned about it, but they all said that it was nothing.

* * *

_Ugh, what a day,_ the Uchiha girl thought as she walked to Sakura's house after school that day. I_ can't believe Lee sensei made us do so much taijutsu today. I'm pooped._

**(A/n: Yep! Rock Lee is a teacher. Sure, he's a Chonin and all, but I wanted to make him a teacher in this fic.)**

On Kanane's mind was a mental image of chibi Rock Lee making all the chibier **(is there even such a word?)** students running laps around the school. Than the chibi Rock Lee suddenly had rainbows, a beach, waves, and some bunnies and other cute animals in the background while the "Youthful" Chonin went on and on about taijutsu and how youthful it was. The girl sweatdropped at the mental image and sighed. _Rainbows? Beaches and waves_ _coming out of nowhere? Bunnies and cute animals and all that stuff about youth? Our teacher is sure odd,_ and Kanane sweatdropped even more after that. And her face looked like this T.T when she remembered when Lee made all the kids run around the school with their fingers only. She stopped and realized that Sakura wasn't going to be home today til dinner. So…that meant that she would have some free time…The girl suddenly stopped walking and ran excitedly to the direction where the pet store was.

* * *

Somewhere in the Konoha hospital where Sasuke was. The last Uchiha sneezed in his deep sleep. _Are my Sasuke senses telling me that my sister is_ _running to a pet store to get some kind of cute pet that I won't allow her to keep and than I'll have to do something about it?_ The boy wondered. Tsunade was in the other side of the building and was preparing for another round of gambling at the other side of the continent.

* * *

Back to where the Uchiha girl is. The girl entered the store and said hello to the shopkeeper. Kanane searched through the aisles. _Aha!_ She thought excitedly as she saw the creature right in front of her. The animal was white and furry. It had big, huge, crimson red eyes that said "Beware". It's long; ears were there to tell you that you should be careful around it. It was…It was…It was… 

"H-HI KANANE!" A boy shouted out of nowhere. Kanane turned away from the cage and saw that one of her classmates was behind her. It was Hanzo, the guy who was kissed accidentally by Kanane.

"Oh, uh, hi Hanzo." The raven haired girl said back.

"Are you here to get a pet too?" Hanzo asked.

Kanane nodded and said, "What pet are you getting?"

"I- don't know. I just came here to look at them." He turned to look at the cage Kanane was looking at. Anyway, the mistery animal was…a bunny! Yep, the mistery animal was a cute, adorable, little, white bunny!

"Isn't it cute?" Kanane's eyes were all big and twinkling when she saw the rabbit.

**(A/n: Kanane here has a bit of an obsesstion here with the bunny huh?)**

"…" was Hanzo's reply. In the end, Kanane bought the bunny, even though Sasuke might not approve it.

"I'm going to call him Yuki," was what the Uchiha girl said as they came out of the store.

Hanzo waved bye when he saw the time and ran to his house. Kanane walked home with the bunny in her hand happily and skipped her way there.

* * *

At the Konoha hospital. 

"Damnit! Damnit! I told you Orochimaru! I can't be with you because you aren't as hot as Sakura!" Sasuke cried in his sleep and waved his fist into the air meaninglessly. The nurse who was in his room at that moment, sweatdropped and went to another room to asked if she could go get a new job. Tsunade was there and sighed, _What is up with children these days?_ And shook her head sadly at this.

**(A/n: I don't know if people can talk in their sleep while they're in a coma, but I guess Sasuke can. I know I'm showing a bit of SakuraxSasuke pairing here, but this shouldn't be taken too seriously.)**

"For the last time! No! You already have Kabuto! Don't harass me here!" Sasuke shouted out of nowhere and waved his arms around this time. Tsunade sweatdropped. _Orochimaru…what did you do exactly to the boy for all those years?_ The female sannin thought.

* * *

Back to Kanane as she skips with the bunny to Sakura's house. When she opened the door, she met face to face with an angry Sakura. 

"Kanane! Where were you?!" The pink haired girl asked in demand.

"I was at the pet shop." The girl answered simply and showed the bunny to Sakura. Sakura stared at the bunny that was looking at Sakura with its hug eyes.

"You…went to the pet store. To get a bunny?" Sakura twitched. The bunny seemed to twitch as well.

"Yes."

Sakura sighed and thought, _great, what do I do now? I don't know if Sasuke would let her keep the bunny. But…the she is a bit lonely when she's at_ _home…_ Sakura went back to her attention and said with a sigh, "Fine, I'll let you keep the bunny. But you have to take care of it. You have to feed it, clean its cage, play with it…"

"Don't worry, I will." Kanane said and walked happily upstairs with the bunny.

"Why me?" Sakura asked herself and went to make herself some dinner. _I just remembered, Tsunade called and said something about Sasuke talking in_ _his sleep. I guess that's a good sign, in a way._ She thought.

* * *

**A/n: Another short chapter. This chapter was kind of a filler chapter. A small space right after Naruto and Kanane were saved. I had typed about three or four chapters generally on fighting and all the serious stuff. So now, I decided to type this little chapter to lighten things a bit. Sasuke won't die, don't worry, and yes you people. Kanane is indeed Obito's daughter. But I won't go into the details til later. So you guys will have to wait. Thanks for the reviews. Please R&R. Read and Review. I said the magic words, "Please" and "Thank you". This shows how much I love your reviews and comments.**

Forth Hokage: Naurto. Join the dark side, and we shall rule the world! Join us! We have cookies!

Naruto: Hell no. I'm not that stupid.

Forth Hokage: We have free ramen.

Naruto: Bleh, I hate ramen.

Sasuke: GASP! ALERT! ALERT! SAKURA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE! WE GOT OURSELVES A CODE 389!

Sakura: SASUKE! YOU SAID CODE 389?! AS IN NARUTO JUST SAID THAT HE HATED RAMEN?!

Sasuke: Yes! ALERT! ALERT! 911! WE NEED THE ANBU! (runs around and crashes into the walls)

Itachi and Obito (at the same time): We're surrounded by idiots...


	12. Author's Note

Author Notice: Sorry! I would like to give you guys a notice of something. I'm very sorry for having it took longer to update a new chapter. I have another story I'm working on and I'm had a busy schedule this week. I had many tests and quizzes and I have to study for another one. To make my point, here's a chart of my schedule since Sunday. I don't expect you to go, oh no, the poor thing. She has so much work! No, I don't expect or need the pity. But I do expect you to understand the delay and still continue reading my story. If you don't care about my life, ignore this. If you are curious, than read on.

1/21/07- Music Theory Test Level 5 11:00 pm

Vietnamese Mid-Term Test 1:15 pm

1/22/07- Math Algebra 1 Chapter 7 Test period 6 (after lunch)

1/23/07- Spanish Vocabulary Test #1 Etapa 3-2 period 2

1/24/07- Spanish Vocabulary Test #2 Etapa 3-2 period 2

English Spelling Quiz period 4

Literature Quiz of The Diary of Anne Frank period 5

1/25/07- Spanish Listening Test Etapa 3-2 period 2

1/26/07- Social Studies Chapter 7 period 1

Even though the tests are over, I still have to study for the final test for music and piano. I will have to try and find a way to find time for my stories. Please be patient. It is hard and new for me to do all my studying, music, and type two different stories at a decent rate for the readers to keep their interest.


	13. Chapter 12

Summary: Sasuke and the others just saved Naruto and Kanane from Akatsuki. Itachi got killed, and everything seems to be back to normal.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (Pulls two hands up) I'm totally innocent. Just don't go arrest me and put me to jail. I'm still in middle school and I have a big future ahead of me to accomplish and lots of tests to past with an A. I only own my OC characters.

* * *

Sasuke: Why did Kanane had to choose such a **_cuddly_** pet? She could have gotten something else like a pet snake, or a lizard. Even a dog would do! 

Sakura: Well…

Inner Sakura: That's right! She could have gotten a better pet for Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: Is it just me, or does that bunny remind you guys of that snow hare before we met Haku?

Everyone: It's just you.

* * *

"Blab" normal talk, text 

"_Blab" thoughts_

"**Blab" author notes**

* * *

Sasuke's Brand New Start

And a New Family Member

Chapter 12

* * *

_Ah, a nice day in Konoha._ Sasuke thought pleasantly. It has been about a month since Sasuke had that coma from that fight with Itachi. _Itachi… _he thought, _I wonder where are you right now…_

**(A/n: Maybe he's somewhere in an "alternate" universe. Just a suggestion. Not that what I just said was true or not. Just telling you that. A little hint maybe.)**

Sasuke finally woken up from his deep sleep and was able to go back to his normal life. When he came out of the hospital, he saw that some of the nurses looked at him strangely. He decided to ignore that.

**(A/n: Can ninjas have a "normal" life?)**

The last Uchiha walked by Sakura's house to pick Kanane up. Tsunade told him that it was Sakura that took care of his little sister. The teenager smiled at how nice it was for Sakura to take care of his sister. He was half way there when he thought he saw Naruto and Hinata together. The two were both beaten up like they just had a little spare. Naruto looked tired and had a big grin on his face. Hinata looked at Naruto and had a small smile on her face. Sasuke looked at the two again and thought that it was about time the two gotten together.

**(A/n: Sorry for having Naruto and Hinata together, but I thought that pairing was rather sweet. Besides, if Naruto was with someone else, I'm not too sure how people will react.)**

The Uchiha saw Sakura's house ahead and knocked the door gently when he got there. The door opened and to Sasuke's surprise, Mrs. Haruno was there. The grown women looked at Sasuke strangely and asked, "What are you doing here? Are you one of Sakura's boyfriends?"

The raven haired teen stared at Mrs. Haruno's question and slightly blushed. You could see a tint of pink tickling on his cheeks. "No. I'm here to pick up Kanane. She's my sister."

The women's face brightened up and said, "Oh, so you're Sasuke. Kanane's sister." The boy nodded his head back and forth. Sakura's mom talked again and said, "I'll go upstairs and tell the girls that you're here. Why don't you stay here for awhile for lunch?"

Sasuke didn't have enough time to answer her question because he found himself nearly falling down in surprise. When his sister came out of nowhere, "HI NIISAN!!" she shouted into his ears.

Kanane's "niisan" covered up his ears and said to her, "Hi Kanane. Had you been good to Sakura-chan?" he ruffled a bit of her hair. She putted her hands over to stop him and nodded when Sakura came down.

**(A/n: Is it some kind of gene for all Uchihas to ruffle their younger relative's hair? I must be seeing things. Sorry for the interruption again.)**

Sasuke looked at the pink head and greeted her politely. Sakura greeted to him in return and looked at the other. The two were still staring at each other when the young Uchiha girl decided to break the silence. "Guess what niisan! Today, in school, we learned this new jutsu. The teacher thought it was so troublesome, but than I did it!" The girl continued talking as the two teenagers gave each other one last look before they went to lunch.

Lunch was normal as usually when Kanane finally dragged Sasuke upstairs. "I want to show you something!" She insisted. It was a rather odd scene seeing a seven year old dragging a teenager up the stairs. Sakura almost knew immediately what she was going to show him. The two Uchihas were upstairs when Kanane brought out a small cage and showed to Sasuke. The teen stared at the cage and saw a little white bunny. Sasuke twitched. Yuki twitched.

**(A/n: If you don't remember, Yuki is the name of the bunny from the chapter before. Yeah, it's a boy. How do they know? Well, that's for you to know and find out.)**

"What's this bunny doing here?" Sasuke asked and twitched again.

"I bought him at the pet shop." Kanane answered.

The boy sighed and said, "Look Kanane, I know you bought that bunny." He looked at the bunny again and continued, "But we can't keep it." Kanane looked sad. "No one's going to be home to take care of it when you're at school. I sorry, but I we can't keep him."

The girl looked like she was going to cry. "If we can't keep Yuki, who's going to take care of him?" The teen sighed again. It wasn't like Sakura would just go take care of the bunny.

Sakura heard this and was afraid of this. She decided to try and help this situation, "Sasuke, what if I took care of the rabbit?" Sasuke stared like she was insane. _Great, he's staring_ _at me…_Sakura thought. Inner Sakura thoughts were far different, _Hell yeah! Now I got his attention! Cha! _The actually Sakura was mentally putting her hands over her face in embarrassment. _Sakura would have the rabbit?_ Sasuke thought. Sakura was looking at Sasuke, waiting for a reaction. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his forehead. "I'll think about." That ment yes in Sasukeish. The Uchiha said at last and walked out the door. "Thanks for the lunch Mrs.Haruno." He thanked the women. Kanane gave Yuki one last hug and waved good bye.

* * *

When the two left, Sakura signed. It looks like everything would be peace. For now. It's been two months Kanane has stayed while Sasuke was in that coma of his. _Hmmm…I curious what kind of shinobi that girl would turn out to be…_ She thought. Sakura looked out the window and looked at the two Uchiha siblings walking side by side with both of their backs facing her house.

* * *

5 years later…. 

It was a clear sunny morning when the sun came up and shone in the sky, showing its happiness, declaring that a new day has start with its rays. In a small village, there were small buildings. The streets were filled with people rushing to get to their things, and children could be seen running and playing on the streets. People were seen doing their clothes and chores. The mountain of the hokage could be seen from a distant and showed all five hokages in their proper place with their faces gazing at the azure sky itself. A house, actually more like a mansion if you ask me, in a particular neighborhood was peaceful and quiet. A young man was in the kitchen glaring at the clock and tapped his foot impatiently. He sighed. _God, if she doesn't wake up soon, I'll have to wake her up myself. She's going to be late. _

In a different room in the same house, a girl was seen sleeping in her bed. She looked around twelve or thirteen years olds and was about to reach her teens. Her toes were shown sticking out of the side of the blanket. The girl rolled over and mumbled, "Aaaa… Shinji… let me go out with you…" she smiled in her sleep. The clock in her bedroom was on the drawer. Its digital numbers were glowing green and ticked, 8:00 pm.

Sasuke impatiently grew a blood vein on his forehead. This was getting ridiculous! He was about to go upstairs to wake the teenage girl when he heard…

"AAAAHHH!" Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and sweatdropped. This was starting to get a little old. "OH MY GOD! I'M LATE!"

Kanane screamed when she woke up and saw her clock right besides her. It was 8:00!

"Sasuke! Why didn't you wake me up!?" she screamed.

Sasuke glared, "I always do, but you would always stay asleep." Kanane said nothing.

School was going to start soon! The girl glared at her calendar and saw the date. It had a red circle around it drawn by a red permanent marker. It was the day the class would graduate! The class was going to get sorted into ninja teams today! She panicked and went to take a quick shower and change her clothes. When she was done changing, this was what she wore. She wore the traditional Uchiha blue collar shirt with a black jacket over it. The jacket's sleeves were short like the sleeve of a t-shirt and wore black fingerless gloves. Kanane wore her hitai-ate loosely around her neck. When she was done, she rushed downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door. The young man stared at the girl ran out crying, "Bye Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed, when will she ever learn?

* * *

Kanane ran down town with toast in her mouth and grinned. If she was lucky, she'll get on time today! By than, they'll call out the teams. The Uchiha girl jumped over someone's fence, this created a fast way to get to school. She was almost there, as she could see the school ahead. _Shinobi team, here I come!_ She thought. When she got to her classroom, she ran in and screamed out to the teacher, "I'M SORRY SENSEI! I'M REALLY FOR BEING LATE!" 

Shikamaru glared at the girl and said lazily, "I don't need your excuse." And pointed to the clock above him. The poor young man was so tired of Kanane's excuses. He was twenty one of age and had to spend nearly five years teaching her and her other troublesome classmates. The big clock ticked as the school bell rang for class to start. "You're on time." Kanane couldn't believe it. She was on time! Barely. The girl took a seat next to her best friend Mirei as their teacher was about to announce the teams. Mirei was wearing a shirt with a dress that looked similar to the one Sakura wore. Her hair grew longer and was now shoulder length. Her hitai-ate was around her waist like a belt.

Mirei looked at her friend and whispered to her, "I can't believe you made it!" and grinned, "Now we're actual genins and can get away from that smartass Shikamaru sensei." She sweared. Over the few years, the redhead seemed to have gained a habit of swearing a bit in her talk. Their poor sensei seemed to have trouble controlling her and the way she talked in class. Something she was quite proud of. This putted Shikamaru into frustration.

"Team 1 is… Tokiwa Haru… Ishihara Rei… and Isomura Shota…" Their teacher started to call out. Random people the two didn't know well. They continued their conversation. Mirei than glared at a boy across the room.

"Shinji…" the redhead growled quietly. The Uchiha glared at the same direction to see Shinji. He hasn't changed much in looks. His still had his purple eyes and his hair was spiky. He wore a sweat shirt and some pants with the pattern of camouflage. Shinji had his hiate-ate tied on his forehead. But after all those years, he seemed to become quite popular with the girls.

"What about him?" Kanane asked. She didn't tell her friend this, but she had a crush on Shinji like his other fangirls. Poor guy. It must be terrible to be liked by all those fangirls.

Her friend hmphed and signed. This caused her bangs to blow to the sides. "Those fangirls of his…" and jestered to Shinji, "always likes him… Just because he's 'good' looking, and 'strong'. What do they see in him? He's just a pretty boy that every likes and probably can't be a good shinobi!" Mirei also wasn't afraid of showing her opinions to the public. This sometimes led her to trouble. The raven-haired girl fiddled with her fingers, "Well, uh… I like…" before Kanane could tell Mirei something, Shikamaru moved on to another team.

"Team 12 is… Sagi Shugo… Shinji Hirukawa…" Shugo was a blond boy with green eyes and wore some plain shinobi clothes. His hiate-ate was on his forehead too. Mirei thought, _good redence to that_ _pretty boy…_ "And Matsumoto Mirei…"

Mirei's eyes popped out. "WHAT!!??!!! I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH PRETTY BOY??!!!!? WHO THE HELL ARRANGED THE TEAMS??!!?" Shikamaru looked up from his clipboard and saw a raging girl, out of her seat, in front of him. He gave her one of his lazy looks and said calmly, "The teams were arranged by the hokage herself and they are final. Go back to your seat with your team." The girl glared at her sensei. She just hated when he acted so calm like nothing happened. He was the smartest out of all her other teachers. Still pissed, Mirei grabbed herself a seat went to where her other teammates were sitting. She mumbled angrily as she took her seat right next to Shinji.

"Are you alright there?" The popular boy asked her.

"Shut up," she snapped. Their new sensei came and the new team 12 left. Kanane stared at her friend's rampage at the team's arrangement. Did she really hate that boy that much? The young man sighed at the little iccident. The class waited for the rest of the teams and Shikamaru started to read out the next team. "Team 13, Hyuga Kaji…Uchiha Kanane… and Kino Hanzo…" Kanane looked at her new team. Kaji was part of the Hyuga family and had dark brown hair and white pupiless eyes. His clothes were similar to Neji's and his hiate-ate was on his forehead like most boys had theirs. Hanzo had green hair and eyes. After those five years, he had a small ponytail. He wore a shirt with a small collar along with a vest. He wore his hiate-ate around his left arm. The new team 13 waited for their sensei as Shikamaru called out the rest of the teams.

* * *

Hanzo looked at his watch to see that an hour has pasted since their old sensei has left the classroom. Lunch pasted and their sensei still hasn't arrived yet. _What's taking him so long! _Kanane thought impatiently. This guy was even more late than she would normally be! Kaji was staring at the ceiling where the clock was and watched as the seconds went by. The whole team was thinking the same thing, _Who's our new sensei? _The classroom door creaked. The three turned. The door slowly opened as the three stared. A man appeared and greeted the team. "Hello team 13. My name is…"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**A/n: Ah, chapter done. It feels so good. Tell me what you think. Read and review please, thank you. Suggestions are also welcome. Who's their new sensei? Why's he late? Who should the sensei be? Why am I asking you this? Find out next time! (dramatic music comes in)**

Autor's note: I might be ending the fic here and start another fic of the new generation's ninja adventures. I might type one more chapter for this story and than continue in another chapter from where it ended. If I end this one, I'll send you a notice if you want and tell you the new title of the new fic. But I'll pause a bit and take a break before starting the fic because I have another fic to work on and I want to catch up on it.


	14. Author's NoteVERY IMPORTANT!

**If you want to know the rest of what happened to Team 13 and who their sensei is, than wait for the next story! This new fic will come sooner than you think!  
**

**Author's Note: **This is the end. The rest of the saga of the new genins will continue in my next story. The title is unknown at this moment, but I'll think of one sooner. It will basically

continue from where we left off and will be about the new genins dealing with missions, trying to fulfill their dreams of becoming a shinobi, and dealing with their crazy senseis. It will be

action and adventure and will possible focus on all of them. I'll take a break for a while before starting on that one since I have two other stories to update. The story is Crimson Eyes

Beneath Golden and Crimson Eyes Beneath Golden Eyes. It shows the happenings of Itachi after his death in a new way. Death sure can do strange things to people. Be sure to read it.

Did I forgot to mention that our favorite Uchiha prodigy has to deal with things including humanoid beings, taunting military people, crazy blonds, and an art that can transmute items

known as alchemy in that place? Oh, and did I also mentioned that Itachi is stuck in a boy's body known as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist? I didn't think so.


End file.
